Far Beyond The Truth
by LadyAngelitta
Summary: she found herself someplace unknown. he wanted her to heal his wound. not being able to do anything cuz of some memory problems, they make a deal to help her gain back her memory while she treats his injury with something she remembered of a dream. but is it really cuz of her memory hes helping her? what will happen when she remembers her true self and most importantly HIS identity
1. Chapter 1

Far beyond the truth

Chapter 1:

_"What are you doing here Ino?" The voice of a young child echoed in the five year old girl's head._

_"M-my flower..." She said wiping her twinkly fallen tears on her little cheek, "it died."_

_The boy stared down at his crying friend sitting on__ the ground of one of the darkest alleys._

_ It was raining. _

_He could feel the drops of the gentle drizzle on his childish face._

_"It's okay Ino, I can get you another one!" He cheered. His smile was as big as his sparkly eyes, "Now c'mon, you'll get sick if you stay here!"_

_He offered her his hand outside the umbrella he was holding. Apparently a storm was on its way. _

_She took it softly as she stood up leaving a big soaked spot on her pants, her eyes widened as she felt the wetness on her legs._

_"Ooo, your mom will get mad." The boy pointed where she was looking at with raised eyebrows. He predicted tears coming out of his friend's eyes." It's okay, we'll dry it off at my house!" He shouted before giving them the chance to slide down her cheeks as the girl nodded in approval._

_"Uh…Shikamaru," The cute blonde hesitated,"..can I have a rose too?"_

_"Then I think I need more money…" Shikamaru complained with a hint of laughter._

_"So is that a yes?"_

The crash of the raindrops on the window's glass was the single sound heard echoing in the outsized room. The moonless skies soon became a dwelling for blinding lightening and flaming silky strings of thunder. It was then when Ino, a beautiful sixteen year old girl, awakened from what seemed to be an endless dream. There was nothing to be heard of her other than her rapid nonstop breath.

She sat up from her sleeping position studying her situation.

"What a dream." She murmured to no one but herself, tying up her long straight hair leaving some of it covering the right half of her face which seemed to be dancing in the air. She took her time examining the place.

It was nothing but a normal wooden storage. Boxes were scattered all over the dusty ligneous floor making it even more difficult to see. On her left was a small table which she never noticed until the glow of the lightning shined in front of her. The papers were spread on it with a perfect way to turn it into a messy counter's table, although the knife scratches on its edges made it far away from being done by such person. Her theory was confirmed when she saw crimson dots on chairs, dressers and shelves.

"What happened in here?"

* * *

Few hours passed by quickly, taking with them precious seconds that got lost with the wintry winds which whistled along the arid branches of the maple trees spread outside.

The young female couldn't help but to shiver. She didn't know if it was for the cold or the fear. Every time she tried to remember what got her into this torturing room, a spinning feeling surrounded her head as she placed her hand on top of it hoping the pain would fade away.

Her feet were frozen in the same spot they were hours ago, she could see the scars on them bordered with a nice taste of blood making it more suitable for a fine kunoichi.

She tried to stand up, with shaky legs, but she fell on the ground…again…

All what she was able to do was to stare. Painfully stare. Not because of her intense ache; she was trained to hold on with her terrible feelings of hurt for a long time, but the thing she couldn't handle was waiting all these endless hours, for someone to respond her screams which no one seemed to care enough to act on, or maybe they were just stolen away by the cold freezing wind.

An ordinary light bulb.

The glass sphere was swinging loosely up there, as if it was trying to hypnotize her.

It almost succeeded.

_"C'mon Ino! It's this way!" The boy ran pointing at a turn._

_"Shikamaru! Wait for me!" The little blonde whined, trying to keep up with her friend._

_The rain stopped. It was all clear in spite of some thick clouds still ready for any sudden reaction._

_"You better hurry or I'll leave you behind!" Shikamaru teased, still going as far as he could._

_"Shikamaru please! Don't leave me!" she kept yelling._

_The kid stopped to hold his breath to see how far he was from the petite._

_He looked around in hope of spotting her, but the roads were totally foggy and deserted preventing him to see._

_ "Ino?"_

_He took few steps back, in search of his lost friend, with a worried look slowly forming on his face._

_Two shiny sea colored pearls twinkled at the end of the path._

_He ran to where his little five year old feet could take him, expectantly to see his missing friend._

_He put an end to his maniac pursue when he saw these twinkly pearls breaking into little pieces. He looked down to see what his little actions have done._

_The girl had burst into tears, crying her eyes out as she was sitting on the ground, hands on her knee._

_"I-I was…j-just trying…t-to follow you..." The girl wept between sobs._

_"There there," The boy comforted with a gentle pat on her shoulder, "…I have the perfect way to solve this!" _

The girl gasped as she woke up snapping her eyes open. Her huff rebounded in all the abandoned room. She looked around the desolate place in search of anything new that had happened while she was asleep. All what she was able to do was hoping.

_Same boxes, same table, same papers, same cha— wait, _she thought narrowing her eyes, _where's that chair? I can swear there was a blood stained chair in here somewhere. _

Her eyebrows twitched, she looked over most of the room and nothing else had changed.

_Was it just another dream?_ The blonde assumed. She was confused and baffled more than ever, although the look on her face was a proof enough of her entire bewilderment of the whole situation.

_Squeak…_

Thegirl was too scared to turn around. It was not the kind of fright for her life or wellbeing, but rather the worry or the alarm that accompanied the noise indicating she was no longer alone. She sensed the sound coming from the single place she hadn't looked at. It was just too dark to see what was in the small area behind the scattered boxes. Her heart almost skipped a beat, as her breath was going faster eager to know the meaning of this whole thing.

She never looked back.

"You sure are a heavy sleeper, un."

The girl remained calm and tranquil, well…tried at least, she wasn't sure if she should face him or try to run away. After all, he _was_ the one who brought her here in the first place. Or was he? It was the most logical, no, possible explanation. Who else would it be? If he had come to help her he would have immediately woke her up. Or took her out of here. _Anything _but standing still in shadows watching her sleep. Such a disappointment. It was obvious on her head hung over her shoulders as she silently fixed her gaze on the ground.

"Great, ya deaf now, un?" The stranger added, still hidden in the dark shadowy corner.

The female's panic was increasing bit by bit. Was she supposed to answer? Or should she stay still? What if he killed her? Although his tone wasn't that much of a threat, it was more like a mockery to her, but she had to do the only thing she knew she would regret doing.

She turned her gaze to meet the stranger. All what she could make out was his sitting position on the place she knew he was. His arms were folded on the chair's back making him laying on nothing but air while his legs were meeting the back of the seat in a V position.

"W-what do you w-want from me?" Was all what came out from her cold trembling lips. She placed her hands on top of each other for more warmth.

"Heh…hang on a sec, un."

He stood up from his spot. But what made it odd was his gritting sound as he immediately placed his hands on his stomach; something was wrong for sure. He shook it off and approached her. Now she managed to see.

The stranger had long beautiful silky blond hair with half of it held in a ponytail while the other half was loosen free, and some of it was still lying on his face covering his left bright sky-colored eye which seemed to glitter every time the lightning met the ground.

He started to unbutton what seemed to be a cloak he was wearing, that dark wrap covered with crimson clouds that never lost the young female's sight.

Said one knew what he was doing.

"Th-thanks for your help m-ma'am."

Oh how much she regretted those words.

Just before the kunoichi could feel the affecting heat coming out of that person's clothes he quickly snapped them away from the poor girl's body allowing an extra-chilly breeze to pass by.

"Who are you calling a woman, un?!" Anger was certainly shown in his eyes, "…I'm a freakin' fuckin' guy, un!"

Now _that _was definitely _not _expected.

"R-REALLY?!" The girl gasped, _clearly _in shock. "B-but I thought…I-I mean you look…"

The man's eyes extended considerably. How can anyone dare calling him a girl? What kind of a prideful man would tolerate that, let alone a mad criminal?

"Are you saying I look like a _girl?"_

His tone gradually gravitated in a threat. Now she was definitely scared. At least at that very moment she was almost sure she was trembling more for her fear than her coldness.

"N-no! W-what I meant was..um…y-you look really nice, in a different way! That's all!"

_Way to go…_she thought mentally slapping her face.

"Heh...I _am _Mr. irresistible, ain't I?" He flicked his hair, self-esteem clearly showing in his gesture.

The girl didn't respond, not even a simple move to show her iciness, or even to try to find a drop of warmth in her body, because she knew the heat rising above her face that kept her warm enough was coming from her shyness and her uncontrollable situation. Ah well, at least she was no longer cold.

She looked down at her feet, probably hiding her now-red face. The guy –not understanding her reaction- stood still.

"A-aren't you gonna give it to me?" The girl, whose voice was as trembling as the ground outside, asked, her face still hidden between her crossed legs.

"And I should do this because…?" The blond teased, holding up his dark cloak with one hand and placing the other one on his waist, revealing his black tank-top he was wearing underneath.

After hearing his mocking words, Ino's face immediately jumped up in the air, eyes glued on the only person beside her in this abandoned room.

"_What…?_" She raised her voice, not caring for whatever thing he was probably going to do to her. After all, she _was_ suffering. Perhaps it was better if he ended this right now. However after his next chuckles, she began to doubt that.

"You heard me, un."

The female's eyes widened, the situation didn't please her.

"You want it?"

The girl nodded silently.

"Why don't you get up and get it then, un!?"

The young man held his black cover-up in the air and started swinging it up and down as if he was trying to play with a dog or some sort of animal. But whatever he was doing, was only making her more and more furious.

"C'mon! Please!"

Even after her pleading, he didn't stop. His laughter kept chasing her ears and it only intensified her aggravation.

"C'mon it's not funny!" Her voice reverberated in the deserted area, making him stop his movements and fix his gaze right on her eyes, nevertheless he still wore his same smile.

"Actually, it _is_ for me. Besides, I didn't know you can still yell, un, I thought you were too tired to even talk."

She didn't reply.

He was sort of right, how come she was able to shout when she was tired as hell? Just minutes ago she was having trouble staying conscious.

The man sighed.

"You know what; _I_'ll be the mature one here, un."

The female blonde still had her questioning look, mostly the 'aren't-_you-_already-the-mature-one' stare.

As soon as he approached her, and she swore she could feel the hotness within his shroud after this long argue, the man suddenly gritted his teeth and bent down on his knees placing both hands on his stomach squeezing it so hard, and making the chance of having the cloak go down to zero as it fell on the ground with a loud thump that went unnoticed because of the guy whose groans were filling the whole room with fear and worry.

_What the hell?_

Before she could ask any question, the boy collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel's note: i know it's a really weird pairing but i just woke up of a dream that was something like that. this was written before and from now on it's gonna take a while to continue cuz i'm a REALLY lazy person. any criticism is appreciated cuz i wasnt really planning on submitting any fanfic on my account and meh, i'm learning english by myself soo, there might be -no there WILL be- some mistakes. XD**

Far beyond the truth

Chapter 2

_What the…_ The girl gasped.

Without any thought, she immediately crawled next to the boy's frozen body, checking it out with her both tired eyes, even if she wasn't able to see that much because of the darkness that roamed in the room.

As soon as she placed her hands on his stomach examining him, she felt that strange feeling of the freshness of cold red blood of his covering most of that man's body.

_Oh my god…when did he…_

She turned her gaze to see the stranger's; blood was coming out of his mouth, as his blank eyes were half open not looking at anything in particular.

"Don't die on me, please don't die on me"

She placed her hand under his head lifting it up a little as her other hand was still laying on that bloodied wound.

She looked at his eyes, those little drained ocean eyes of his that never left her sight, they looked like a little kid's after he falls and cuts his leg crying for his mom.

She was even surprised that, after all of his big injury, he was able to speak.

"I-I don't get why y-you're doing this on your own, un"

The girl gave him a questioning stare; she didn't understand what he was saying. What was he _talking_ about?

She turned around meeting his wound enclosed with her already-cut hand. Now _that _deserved a questioning look.

Her whole hand was enveloped with glowing light green brightness as it was still taking its place on the guy's abdomen. Something about it made her scared, but she had a strange feeling she had seen this somewhere.

Losing her sight, she started feeling dizzy; everything seemed to be turning upside down as she finally closed her eyes and let herself rest.

She lost conscious.

"_Concentration, you need more concentration!"_

"_Yes Shizune-sensei"_

"_Now try it again, Ino"_

_The young female frowned; wiping the sweat that made her way from her forehead to her temple. She was sitting on a little mattress facing another woman, who seemed to be older than her in quite a few years. She had __straight shoulder-length hair with bangs that covered her ears and framed her face__, and her black eyes were glowing with strength and power with every blink and flutter._

_Ino placed her hands in front of her, right above what appeared to be an injured squirrel, as she closed her eyes and let her mind 'concentrate' on what she had been practicing on for some time._

_Just then, a green flame enveloped her hands, shining along with her eyes as a big smile of satisfaction came along her face with the sight of that little animal opening his eyes._

"_Well done"_

_She heard the woman say._

The girl fluttered her eyes open, as she set herself free from the darkness beneath her eyes. She saw a big dim yellow spot gleaming right above her face. She had missed the sun; therefore a little smile took place on her face as she thought how wonderful freedom was after that long suffer. But wait, that wasn't the sun, it was a person…

"Aaahhh!" the girl screamed astonishingly, as she immediately lifted herself up and punched the person's face, right on his jaw.

"Oww! The hell!? Are you out of your mind, bitch?!" the man yelled as he placed both hands on his mouth in pain. "Is that what I get for helping you? Damn..!"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't…I mean...you scared me!"

She sat up on her legs, her hands lost next to that blond's face. She gazed at his eyes. Glowing ocean blue. She took some seconds staring at the boy before he gave her a stunned look.

"What are you _doing_, un?" he asked in a cold tune.

"Uhh…nothing! I'm just really sorry" she looked down at the floor, preventing him to stare at her in the eye.

"heh…whatever, it's not like I care if you are or not, un" he turned his face to the other way, closing his eyes in a displeased way.

"I'll make it up to you, let me take care of it"

The girl immediately lifted her hand and took out a napkin from her pocket; she placed her hand on his chin turning it towards her and started cleaning the blood sign on the side of his mouth. Still cleaning his wound, she couldn't resist but to stare at his face, after all, he was the only person here with her. _Why does he seem so familiar?_

As soon as she approached her face to be about two inches away from his, he instantly grabbed her wrist in a tight painful way and glared at her sharply, his looks changed.

"That's enough."

Without any thought, she took her hand back, rubbing it with the other, and looking away.

"I'm sorry…I just happen to have seen you somewhere and you seem really familiar, she explained, I didn't mean to do anything…"

The man paused, modifying his looks from anger to surprise.

"Wait wait wait…" he did some gestures of waving in disbelief. "You _actually_ don't know who the hell I am, un?" His eyes widened more than ever.

The girl stared at him amazed, was she _supposed_ to know who he is?

"Um…no, I don't think I do"

"_What?!_ How can you _not _know me?" he stood up pointing at her with the 'I-can't-believe-it' look.

She giggled few times before putting an end to her laughter.

"Am _I_ supposed to know who you are?"

"Yeah! Hell yeah!"

"Oh c'mon, don't cry" she said between laughter.

The guy folded his arms with disappointment, still staring at her from above.

"Fine then, why don't you tell me who you are" she smiled, her innocent face looked just like one of a baby's.

He sighed in defeat, letting it go.

"Fine. I'm Deidara"

"And why should I know you again?"

"I'm an Aka-" The man stopped, obviously thinking.

'_Wait…if she doesn't know who I am, why should I tell her? I need her; she can't be scared of me, well, not yet anyways…'_

The young lady sat there silently, still waiting for his answer.

"I'm…uhh...just a well-known artist, that's all"

"Oooh, how cool! What do you do?"

"I make sculptures out of clay, un"

There was a silence that roamed for a few minutes. Obviously none of them had something to talk about. Although, the look on both their faces was more than enough to prove they had millions of things on their mind.

"Soo.., the female started, aren't you gonna ask who I am?"

The man stared at her with a questioning look.

"Why do you think I give a shit about that, un?" He smirked crossing his arms.

The young girl was about to lose her temper. Nothing he had done so far was for her advantage, and apparently it seemed to now, he was the one in charge.

"You know what, I'll _act_ I care, un, what's your name again?"

The girl sighed, obviously not pleased, yet she knew she had to answer him no matter what, or else what would he call her? Wait…why would he even _want_ to call her? She's not staying with him, is she? She was just playing along so he would release her afterwards, it's not like she was anyone important anyways.

"I'm…, the female paused, I don't know…"

The man suddenly burst out laughing.

"Haha, good one, un, now seriously, what's your name? Unless you'd rather me calling you bitch?

The female panicked, looking at her left and right as if 'air' would tell her the answer of his question, and the answer of why she didn't know in the first place.

"I don't know! I just…don't! How can this even be possible?!"

"Just calm down, un! You're annoying me!"

"I'm annoying you? _I'm _annoying you? How can a person be calm if he doesn't kn-"The girl got quiet. No, something prevented her from talking.

"I said; you are annoying me, un"

The girl was shocked. Nothing came out of her mouth as her eyes were only focused on the shiny pointy object directed on her forehead.

The man smirked, twirling his kunai with his fingers up her face.

"W-what do you think you're _doing_? Take that away from me!" The blonde commanded, her worried eyes still not leaving his weapon.

"I don't think you're in a good position to order me around" he stated. Something about his words scared her, although she wasn't sure if he was serious or still joking.

He lowered down his kunai and stood up, still making that grunting sound as his arm was still wrapped around his stomach. He stared down at her with cold eyes. All what she was capable of doing was staring at him as well.

"So here's the deal, un. You treat my wound; I let you go"

"How can I make sure you _are_ letting me go?"

"You can't"

"And if I say no?"

"I don't really think you have that option. And don't even think about saying you _'don't know how'_, you just did it a couple of minutes ago and you're most likely a medic-nin, or learning to be one for the least. I don't care what kind of _joke_ you're doing, but we're not in some tv show dumbo, so hurry up and heal it completely" He affirmed, still twirling his kunai between his fingers. She took her time thinking. What _was_ she able to do? He was twice her size, well, not that much but he _was _taller, obviously stronger than her, not to mention her exhaustion, lack of energy, and the fact that she had absolutely no idea who the hell she was.

"Fine, I agree, but I have a condition"

"Hah…you can't add anything you want, who do you think you are, un?"

"Fine, I wanna change my part then, instead of letting me go, I want you to help me with my memory problem!" She yelled.

He paused and stared at her for a moment. He didn't expect that at all. He just stared, she stared back, and then out of nowhere, he let out a sudden laugh that made the girl jump out of her place. He kept laughing for a while until she finally spoke.

"What's so funny?"

Deidara took his time to calm himself down.

"Heh, you un, sorry, I forgot you don't know that I actually don't _help _people, but if 'helping you get out of your dumbness' makes you finish off your work with me then yeah, whatever"

_'Heh…such a naïve person'_

The blonde was silent for a minute. Thinking about everything she has been through so far. She was almost positive that this man right here wasn't going to help her at all after she heals his wound, but she couldn't think of anything to help her guarantee he will after she does it. But it's not like he was going to kill her...right? He was just an injured artist who needed help and she was his last hope. Besides, even if he _did _not help her, at least she was being a good person and helping others with her skills. Isn't that a Shinobi's job after all?

The girl sighed and looked towards a certain direction.

"Hand me that bag" She commanded.

"Why"

"Because I'm guessing it's _my_ bag and I'm sure there will be some bandages in there! Besides, maybe it has something that would make me remember"

The man made his way to her sack thrown on the ground few feet away. He crouched down and stared at it for a moment before holding it up and opening it.

The female blonde just sat there silently. She didn't really know what he was doing but she decided to stay quiet without questioning him to avoid another useless argument.

Deidara took his time to explore what's between his hands before taking out what looked like kunai's and shuriken's and throwing them away.

"I wanna be extra sure, un" He said proudly.

Before Ino could make any comment, Deidara suddenly lifted his head up and slammed his fist in his palm, "Aha! That's it!"

"You found something?" Ino spoke with a hopeful relieved tone.

"What? No, I just realized that that dumbness condition of yours is the reason why you don't know me! Ahh I'm so relieved, I knew I was well known, un" he sang happily with his normal arrogant attitude. That didn't give the girl but another reason to hit him on his goddamn face.

Satisfied with his realisation and ready to get up, his eyes switched back down to be fixed on something particular in that bag that stole his attention. He lowered his hand to grab it and pulled it up to his eye level to meet his gaze. Noticing the girl wasn't looking, he read the tag.

_Ino Yamanaka_

_Chunin from Konohagakure_

_'Oh, Konoha eh…isn't it where that Kyuubi was located? Hmmm…maybe I __**will**__ help her after all ,un'_

He took the card and put it in his pocket as he stood up and walked back towards her. He stopped. Looking down at her, he threw the bag on her lap and sat down facing her.

"Do it" He smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel's Note:**** okay from now on it's gonna be hard to update considering my school is gonna start soon and since it's my final school year, i have to study hard, yeah, annoying =w=**

**I kinda worked fast on this chapter so excuse the lameness.**

**Reviews are always love.**

Far beyond the truth

Chapter 3

The broken window was the only aperture that allowed the sun rays to enter the room. After that heavy storm that took place the previous night, everything seemed to be much calmer and serene. Although that place, which seemed less threatening now that the chilliness and the agonizing sound of thunder died away, was still dull and dreary as it was before. For the light not to be pervasive where they were, it was still somber, but it did leave a gleaming spot – with the shape of the rectangular gap- on a portion of the ground. That's where he was, with his nonchalant eyes closed and his arms crossed behind his head, he was laying down there on the floor with his upper half of his body feeling the warm sunlight he missed for a couple of days. His cloak and shirt were now placed beside him where that girl, who was fulfilling her part of the deal, was crouching on her knees.

Deidara fluttered his eyes open, accepting the brightness, as he looked up and stared outside the small opening at some of the clouds scattered in the sky. He let them slide down to see the girl who seemed distracted in a deep thought. He rolled them back up, again, to the sky to clear his mind.

'_What is she planning, un. Is it possible that she remembered who I am? No. Impossible. If she did she wouldn't be helping me. Either way, I have to be chary of her and get to Konoha as fast as I can. Who knows when she's gonna regain her memory, and when she does I can't miss it, it's all a matter of time. Plus, I must not forget the fact that she's a Yamanaka, if she happens to get into my mind my plan will be a total waste, un. Not to mention putting the Akatsuki at risk. I have to gain her trust. Heh, this is surely gonna be fun, un.'_

"What's wrong" he broke the silence.

Ino got back to herself and looked down to her left to see Deidara. Not bothering to look at her and his face showing no interest at all. Was he trying to start a conversation with her? Why would he do that? She wavered whether she should answer or not. Most likely because what she was thinking about was the upcoming event that was gonna take place after a short period of time. All she hoped was he wouldn't kill her after she's done. And even if he didn't kill her and just let her go, how was she supposed to get back home now that she knew nothing about where the hell _home_ was and where the hell _she _currently was. There must be a way out of this quandary_._

"Earlier before," she started_, _"after I accidently punched you in the face, you said 'that's not a way to treat the person who helped you', or something like that, didn't you say you don't _help_ people? And how is kidnapping me counted as _helping?" _She finished, seeming more determinant and bold.

The man, still not showing any interest whatsoever, moved his stare to the ceiling, boredom clearly showing in his eyes. He sighed before answering her question that had been asked 3 minutes ago.

"First, dumbo, I didn't kidnap you. I found you lying down on the ground unconscious. There was..some sort of a fight between some shinobi's and as I was passing by, I found you. I went there to check you out and got injured by one of the ninjas fighting. You know what they say eh? Curiosity killed the cat? And since I noticed that you were a medic-nin I thought maybe you could heal my wound and thus, here we are. You should be thankful I didn't leave you there to die and rot. As for the helping part, don't think I wanted to help _you_, it was just an indirect way of helping _myself_, un" he chuckled on the last words.

Ino took in what he had just told her. Is it safe to believe what he said? But then again..

"What about that kunai you had?"

"Other than being an artist, I have a slight experience in what concerns our ninja world. In other words, I'm a shinobi aswell" he concluded, as a small grin appeared on his face.

"Oh, I see. Is that why you have those stitches on your arms and chest?"

Deidara paused again before answering her question. He forgot all about those. "For the ones on my arms, yeah, as for the one on my chest.." saying that, he smiled. "It's a part of my art, un"

Ino turned her face to stare at him, even though he was still not looking.

"Art?"

"Yup, just like these" He raised his left arm from under his head and showed her his palm that leered as soon as it reached her gaze. Wait…_what?_

A tongue came out of what seemed to be a mouth on his hand and almost reached for her nose if she hadn't fallen back and supported herself with her hands. She kept staring at it in a disgusted way till she finally spoke.

"eww, wh-what the hell's that?"

"Tss, you people wouldn't understand Art even if it hit you on your goddamn face" Was all what came out of the blond's mouth.

Ino got quiet and went back to her work on his injury. She shouldn't have said those last words. Although, was this all a good or a bad thing? Being a shinobi means, if he was no longer in need of her, he could simply get rid of her without a problem. But then again, if he was to keep his promise, he would make a perfect escort for her. If only she could read his mind…

The young female suddenly stopped her work as she let her hands rest on his chest. He raised an eyebrow as he finally decided that it was time to look at her.

"It's over already, un?"

Ino sneered as she turned her gaze to meet Deidara's. Looks like someone is starting to gain back their personality.

"I'm not continuing this healing process until I get back to my village, and just to let you know, you won't last long if it's not well-taken care of, I don't have to be an expert to tell you that, yeah" She stated sharply, not breaking the stare.

"_What?_ You can't possibly be serious, un" He let out a small chuckle.

"I'm dead serious" She shot back, fortitude showing clearly in her eyes.

"We agreed that you heal me _completely_ _then_ I go helping you with whatever is wrong with you, besides, you do realize it's gonna take us a while to _help _you, right?"

"I do, I can help you a bit every 3 days or so. You said yourself I can't guarantee you helping me, so.."

The man stood up, stretching to get used to his body. He lifted his hand up to examine his nails.

"There _are_ other medics in the world you know, I can simply go fetch another one" he said in an amused tone.

"So you're just going to kill me?" She asked, not really caring about the answer.

"Who said I was killing you in the first place?" He faked a shock. "I was really planning on_ helping you to help myself_, a deal's a deal, un, buuut if you really don't want _me_ to do it then fine, I'll be on my way to find _another_ medic who doesn't even require a favor." He grabbed his clothes and walked towards the door that led outside the storage.

"Wait…"

A wicked smile made its way on Deidara's face as he stopped to let her carry on with what she was saying.

Ino was looking at the ground confused. She didn't know if she should really trust his words and go along. Even after she healed a fraction of his wound and breaking the deal, he still didn't kill her. Maybe he wasn't that bad after all.

"Fine. I agree. But I won't continue till after the third day of the trip"

The man sighed and scratched the back of his head, giving up. He mumbled a little 'whatever' as he started to put on his shirt and cloak. The girl watched as he took out what looked like a conical straw hat out of his cloak and placed it on his head. Those ornamental torques and tassels that were hanging down over his face couldn't be missed.

_Straw hat…_

_Dark cloak with red clouds…_

_Straw hat…_

_Dark cloak with red clouds…_

"Oii, Ino, you gonna come along or what, un?" he snapped her out of her chain of thoughts.

"Y-yeah, I'm com-wait…what did you just call me?" Her eyes were now wide open, waiting for his answer.

"Hm? Oh, Ino? Yeah, that's your name, Ino Yamanaka" He replied, his face never losing his smirk. "That's what I found on this for the least" He took out the card he found in her bag from his pocket and kept looking at it as he flipped it back and forth.

The girl, seeing what he had in his hand was clearly hers, snatched it away then stared closely at it reading the print.

"K-kono-ha.."

"Konohagakure" He finished. "That's where we're heading" He turned around letting the wind blow in his wide cover.

Realizing he wasn't planning on waiting for her, she grabbed her bag and picked up the pace, following him without saying anything at all.

"But before that…we have to do a little stop"

Ino couldn't help but to feel that he wasn't too pleased when saying these last words. Or maybe it was just the effect of the cold weather? Who knows…

"What stop?"

"As you can see, I have neither weapons nor clay on me, and without these, I can't really do my art, so I'm almost useless, un"

She nodded in agreement as she looked down not paying attention to where they were going. She wasn't really in the mood to talk so she just kept following the dark figure in front of her.

_As for team 10, _

_Ino Yamanaka _

_The girl stood up from her seat nodding. "Yes"_

_" Chouji Akimichi "_

_Nodding at the teacher without bothering to stand up, a fat kid, with spiky brown hair sticking out of his forehead protector which was worn like a bandanna around his head, murmured a little "yes", munching on his chips one chip after another._

_Ino stared at him in disgust before turning around to meet her other teammate._

_"Shikamaru Nara"_

_The look on the girl's face worsened. She knew the guy with the dark spiky hair tied in a ponytail, he was the laziest person ever, and he couldn't possibly be a good teammate and he –along with that other guy- would surely lead to her failure in the next chunin exam._

_"Us, with that _girl? Dang it's gonna be so troublesome" she heard Shikamaru say.

_"Oh Sakura is so lucky…" She whined sliding down on the desk._

Ino opened her eyes slowly to wake up. Again.

"Do you randomly sleep like that all the time or what, un?" She heard a guy say next to her.

She turned to her right to see Deidara's face close to hers. Looking around, she realized that he was holding her between his arms bridal style as he was still walking and not bothering to look at her. Looking away to hide her blush, she waited a few seconds before asking her question.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About three hours now" He replied, still focusing on the road.

The female blonde tried to move signaling him to let her down but to no avail.

"You can put me down now you know, you must be tired anyways…" She said, still looking away.

"Naah, I'm enjoying that, un" He said with the same grin on his face.

She gave him a questioning look.

"What's to enjoy?"

"You, un" He teased. "Aren't _you_ enjoying it?" He asked getting closer to her face.

Ino's blush grew wider as she pushed his face away.

"N-no? Of course not, in your dreams blondy"

"Yeah sure, un, that's why you tried to _kiss_ me earlier" He teased in a singing tone. Was this smirk of his ever gonna disappear?

The girl, not wanting to carry on with the conversation anymore, looked down to prevent him to see her tomato face and tried to explain her situation.

"Hey that's totally not fair it was all just because..ahhh!"

Ino was interrupted by the feeling of her derrière hitting against the ground and feeling the wet cold water on her skirt as she landed on one of the puddles caused by the heavy rain of the previous day's storm. Deidara had thrown her off of his hands as he stopped in front of a giant rock that blocked the way.

"We're here" he muttered.

Just before she could add anything, the giant rock immediately flew up in the air after Deidara did what seemed to be a hand seal.

He walked towards the cave and she followed him quietly.

"We have to do this quick, un, I really don't wanna be seen by-"

"Senpai~! You're back!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel's Note: ugh school started, i stayed the night just to finish this chapter and im so sleepy *yawns* i just wanted to upload something so meh, this was also a stinker =w=**

Far beyond the truth

Chapter 4

Deidara froze in his place after Ino could swear seeing him tiptoeing his way inside the cave. The grotto wasn't worth wasting the time contemplating at. All what was there to see were rocks. Those dark stones enveloping the place made it even harder for them to see further into the place. Even though she couldn't really see it, but she was sure there has to be some sort of water pool somewhere. Maybe because of something she heard or even smelled? You know, that feeling when you go to the beach or to a stream of water and you feel you're part of nature? Well, if you get what I mean, then yeah, it's something like that.

Silence roamed in the area, there wasn't really any sound to be heard other than the droplets of water falling from the stalactites scattered all over the ceiling. If there were anything Ino was afraid of at the moment, it would be one of those stalagmites falling on her and crushing the life out of her. She shrugged that spooky feeling off of her and closed the distance between her and Deidara, in case that would ever happen, he would protect her. Or that's what she convinced herself.

Deidara had his own problem to deal with. He didn't pay attention to what the girl was thinking or doing and frantically he couldn't care any less, because he knew he was now stuck with a _bigger_ problem, a very noisy and annoying one to be precise.

The person leaving the shadows definitely caught the girl off-guard. Whether because of his voice and way of talk, or because of the fact that he had a weird -brown?- mask covering his face. She couldn't really make out since the sun was left outside and the only thing that was making the place visible was the fading light coming from the fissures of the rock that seemed to close up without her noticing. What she _did _manage to see, however, was that he was wearing the same cloak Deidara wore. Maybe it's some sort of uniform..? Or traditions..?

She watched as Deidara kept his head down and remained silent, what she supposed it was called "ignoring" as the stranger lifted his hand and pointed at…her?

"Ara, Senpai~! You grew a chest!"

Deidara almost lost his balance while Ino was taken aback not sure if he was _really_ talking to her. She immediately covered her chest with her arms as her face turned slightly pink. Was _that _what he was staring at all this time behind his mask? She looked beside her towards Deidara, who closed his fists tightly trying to keep his composure.

"Oii _To_bi!" He emphasized on the first syllable of his what-cleared-to-be his name. "For the _last_ time I'm _not_ a woman, un! You can obviously know I'm not _her_ by my cloak!" he pointed at him accusingly.

"Ahh~ you're right~ but you gotta admit, senpai, she _does_ look like you...could it be…"

Looking at both of them, the masked man gasped, continuously moving his index from him to her. "Could it possibly be…?"

Deidara and Ino both stared at him questioningly, waiting for his answer.

"..She's your mother?"

One

Two

Three

"WHAT?!" The two blonds shouted in unison.

As soon as Deidara opened his mouth to reply –or should we say, scold- the girl cut him off with unexpected anger as she extended an arm in front of him stopping him from saying whatever he wanted to say.

"Are you saying I look like a thirty-year-old _hag_!?" she shouted with her fist risen next to her face.

Tobi jumped in his place as he immediately made his way running back to where he came from. Judging by the sounds he was making, he was…scared?

Ino had the same look plastered on her face that Deidara had towards her. While she was surprised by the masked man's sudden escape he was startled by her brusque change of mood and behavior. Where did that _come_ from? Just minutes ago she was that shy calm girl that would barely talk and now she's…yelling at his partner. Oh well, less work for him right?

Tobi made his way back with his right arm scratching the back of his head and the other up waving in a defensive way. He didn't talk though until a short distance separated them.

"No no miss, on the contrary, Tobi thinks you're a beautiful lady! You're as beautiful as senpai!" Ino couldn't help but to let out a small giggle that made the other blond standing next to her let out another grunt as he tried to calm himself down and unlock his fingers clenched together in a fist. "But you and senpai look so much alike and he doesn't have a sister so…" he trailed off with the most cheerful that an apology could ever be.

Nodding to him and letting the subject go, she turned her gaze towards Deidara only to see him he wasn't next to her anymore. She looked around the cave for a while before fixing her gaze on the yellowness far away in a corner. She walked closer only to see him sticking two pouches on his belt inside his cloak. She asked no questions knowing that these most likely contained his weapons. He stood up and patted his waist, checking if the bags were steady enough, before returning to meet her gaze.

"You ready, un?"

The girl nodded. He led the way towards the cave entrance only to be stopped by none other than Tobi.

"Where are you going, senpai?"

"_Out_" He simply shot, walking past him.

The boy seemed to be disappointed at his answer. His disappointment didn't last long though, for his enthusiasm returned to his way of acting. Well, she didn't really know if this _was_ acting, but there's no way a person like him could be this childish…maybe he was a tall kid? Why was he with Deidara anyways? Who knows, plenty of questions went through her head at the moment.

"Can Tobi go with you?" He cheered, although the answer was pretty obvious.

"_NO_" He turned around and snapped. Ino took a step back surprised by his attitude. I mean, Tobi didn't seem to do anything _serious_ that deserved such treatment, and even though he kind of humiliated her earlier –yes, calling a girl _old_ is humiliating- he didn't appear to be _this_ bad.

"_OOOH, _Tobi _gets _it!" he announced as if he had just solved a three-page-length equation. "This is another girl you're gonna sleep with!" He whispered for everyone to hear. Although, aren't whispers supposed to be for only a _person_ to hear? So it wasn't really a whisper if you ask _me_…

Ino's right eye twitched as she took another step back away from the blond. _A-another..?_ She thought in fear. He wasn't gonna rape her, was he? That was _so_ not part of the plan! What if he did? She just wanted to get this over with already and go home! If only things were this simple…

"To_biiii_,_"_ Deidara uttered between clenched teeth. His shaky voice was getting higher with what seemed to be complete irritation. His face wasn't shown much though, as his head was tilted down hiding pretty much all of his features, but you needn't to see his face to tell he was _really_ aggravated. "I don't like repeating myself but _one_ more word, and there will be _no_ doubt about the cause of your _death_" He threatened. "And this time, I _mean_ it"

Silence roamed the place for a minute before Deidara murmured a little 'let's go' to Ino and waved motioning her to follow. Ino looked back at his partner as they walked further from him. She had to admit she was curious to know more about the kid, but considering the situation they were in and the fact that Deidara was _obviously_ in no mood to talk, she made a mental note to ask about that later. If he didn't like Tobi why didn't he just ditch him or something? They didn't appear to look like relatives or such.

Just as Deidara lifted his hands to do the same hand seals he used to enter the cave, he was perturbed by his partner's loud thinking. She was still convinced he wasn't crazy enough to talk to himself.

"Now that Tobi thinks of it…Tobi _did_ see this girl somewhere…" He paused to clear his thoughts. "Ara, Isn't she that girl you-"

The girl waited for him to continue. And waited. And waited. Concluding he wouldn't carry on with his words she turned around only to be surprised to see Deidara no longer beside her –again- but next to that guy Tobi. _What the..? When did he..? What the hell's going on?_

Deidara was standing close holding Tobi by his collar. That wasn't visible to Ino, though, as his back was facing her.

"_Yes,_ she's that girl i saved" He made sure to speak in an audible voice for her.

She couldn't make out the rest of his words to him however as the distance between her and the guys was too long to pick up his whispers.

"_Shut_. Your _blabby_ mouth." He commanded in a serious tone for only Tobi to hear. "If you continue talking, you'll ruin my _fuckin'_ plan, un!" he continued, still whispering.

Tobi seemed to be surprised by his sudden reaction; nevertheless, he didn't question the other guy. Letting himself go from his grip, he turned his head a bit and giggled as he spoke again.

"So…can Tobi come?" His cheery voice came out as a slight threat.

Deidara, wanting to get this thing done already, sighed calming himself down and gave up. Giving him one last glare that said: 'you-talk-and-I'll-beat-the-shit-outta-you', he turned around and walked towards the girl that was dumbfounded next to the entrance staring at both of them.

"Fine, you can come, un" Those words were let out as if they were the hardest thing to ever say. Tobi jumped up and down with joy as he followed him, saying stuff like 'you're the best senpai ever' and other things that neither Ino nor Deidara believed he actually meant.

"I thought he wasn't coming?" Ino asked, pointing her thumb back at him and tilting her head in confusion.

"Change of plans, un, he is" He answered dryly.

Deidara did the hand seals and the giant rock flew back up in the air letting sweet sunshine get in their eyes. Well, not too much to Tobi as his mask covered all of his face except for his right eye. It didn't seem to show though through that small hole. It made her wonder if he really _could_ see through that eye opening.

"I'm Tobi!" The boy immediately exclaimed at the girl extending his hand to shake. She stepped back as the boy was invading her personal space and got in the face of the sun.

After blinking few times, her eyes adjusted to the sun and saw him clearly. _That's one weird orange mask…_she pondered.

Realizing he was still waiting for her respond she shook his hand lightly only to be squeezed by the latter. "I'm Ino-aahh" She took back her hand waving it in pain. "Careful! Not everyone has hands as delicate as mine!" she whined, slightly pouting.

"Ah, sorry Ino chan! But Tobi thinks Tobi and Ino chan could be good friends! Don't you think so?" He perked up, walking beside her and looking everywhere examing the area.

Ino quickened her pace to catch up with Deidara, who was convincing himself that having a distance between them was better for his health. Yes, his _health._

She tapped him on his shoulder trying to catch his attention. Seeing he wasn't looking back and concluding he wasn't planning to, she let out what was on her mind hoping he was listening to her.

"Who's that?" She pointed back at Tobi, even though she knew he wouldn't see that.

"That's Tobi, un?" He replied, making it seem so obvious and that she's so stupid to ask such question, although he knew what she really meant by that. He was just trying to gain more time to come up with a good lie.

"_No_ I meant who's _that_ as in what is he to you?" She asked frowning.

Deidara sighed and slowed his pace. Not expecting his partner's movements, Tobi bumped into him perturbing his bouncing all the way behind them.

Stopping in his place and rubbing his right temple with his fingers, he answered.

"He's my worst nightmare"


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel's Note:**** yaay i only had to work on this chapter once! i was really in a good mood and managed to finish it in one night.**

**TrueGaaraRose:**** ur review really made mai day for i read it early in the morning when i was getting ready for school, i think that encouraged me the most to write this one so fast xD i like silly Tobi aswell, thats wai i got him into this fanfic hurhur**

**anyways, 'nough blabbing, heres the chapter.**

Far beyond the truth

Chapter 5

The straight long dirty road seemed to never end as they kept walking forward without making any turn. It was now afternoon, the sun was departing taking with it mid-day's heat and welcoming the night's frost. The cloudless skies soon became a field of the ashy gray of haze and the birds were already starting to take refuge in their nests seeing that rain might fall any second now. It didn't seem to bother Deidara though, being protected by his hat he was wearing. Not even Tobi. Judging by his behavior he may actually like walking in the rain and furthermore, he might suggest having a _rain-_ball fight. It only seemed to disturb Ino. She had all the right for that though; she had no hat, no cloak, and was wearing the lightest clothes that could ever be worn. Excluding underwears, of course.

The cold was still bearable, but she couldn't help but to let out a shiver every while. It helped that she was talking with Deidara, however. It helped her get her mind off of those thoughts. And who knew she was _really_ into the conversation.

"…So! I carried him on my back running as _fast_ as I can! I just_ had_ to save the child, even though I was severely injured and was about to die myself, he was all alone in there, you know, un?" Deidara made few gestures while telling the lie. Err…story. It supported it that he widened his eyes and emphasized on words while making the most innocent face he had every now and then.

Ino had her own eyes extended as she kept her focus on his talking. She had her hands on her heart and she gaped at him with empathy. Knowing he had her compassion, he carried on.

"And then, BAM! I jumped with Tobi in the last minute just before the evil people's hideout burst into flames! He endured the whole thing but he was still ruthlessly damaged" He secretly pointed at Tobi's head without making him notice. "And he was acting like a kid ever since, un" He finished his drama.

Ino held her hands now closer to her face as her eyes teared up. She turned around checking the other guy before running back and squeezing him in a hug.

Tobi, surprised by the blonde's sudden action, shrugged it off and embraced her back getting more wholehearted.

"Tobi likes you too, Ino chan!" he declared.

Still being in his arms, Ino couldn't help but to hear weird noises that made her break off of him. She turned around to see Deidara holding his stomach and breaking into hysterical laughter. She stared at him for a complete minute before the whole thing clicked in her brain.

"Hey you made that up!" she snapped pointing a finger at him.

Calming himself down a bit to be able to talk, he replied, "Of _course_ I made that up, un! You managed to forget that already? I don't _help_ people! You _do_ have rigorous memory problems afterall, un, man you should've seen your _face_!" He laughed all over again.

Ino felt heat rising all over her face as she lowered her face in shame. She wished he died at that very moment. But then again it was really stupid of her to believe such thing, now he must have thought she was incredibly gullible. She mentally slapped herself. The girl shot him a death glare before taking a deep breath and relaxing her over-stressed mind. Lifting her head back up again, she mumbled a 'whatever, I'll get my revenge' and tried to flash a fake extra-wide pearly white smile. It sure as hell looked retarded though, as his reply took her off-guard.

"You call that a smile, un? You look like a dog who's about to bite someone" He smirked so hard that he started to feel his cheeks cramp.

Ino squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head from side to side as if trying to erase the idea from the air with her nose. _Calm down, Ino, don't kill him now, letting that get to you will only make him more satisfied, just wait till day three when you heal him, __**then**__you can beat him into a pulp. Yes, that sounds like a good plan for now._

The male blond stared at her oddly as she modified her expression from clenched teeth to a smile. He wondered if he should really carry on with his plan with this extremely bizarre girl or just quit. He never liked planning anyways. If it wasn't for his leader criticizing him about it he wouldn't have done it.

The girl caught him staring at her. Looking away pouting, she vacillated a bit before deciding what to say next.

"Well if you're not telling me the real thing then I'm asking Tobi"

She stopped in her track and turned around towards Tobi, who was...busy with his own work.

"Three million five hundred forty two thousand six hundred and ten! Three million five hundred forty two thousand six hundred and eleven! "They heard him say.

"What are you _doing_ Tobi, un?" Deidara asked staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm counting the trees we're passing by!"

The blond turned his gaze to Ino and grinned hard, "Good luck asking _that_, un"

Ino slammed her palm in her face. What he said was true, it's pointless asking Tobi anything, not that she didn't like him or anything –not saying she was too fond of him either- but she didn't think she could believe his words aswell. She dropped on the subject and continued walking, leaving it for another time.

Everything was barely visible as they kept their way for another hour, during which everyone stayed quiet. Surprisingly even Tobi. After he got to four million, he got bored and stopped counting. It was only a matter of minutes before the sun sets completely and they get surrounded by the darkness utterly.

"Senpai, Tobi is tired" He said dragging his legs farther.

"You can always stop, un, I didn't tell you to come along" The blond retorted.

"I agree with Tobi, we need to take a break, besides," she spoke before making a halt, "I think we're lost, I've seen these trees before!"

"It's a forest, of _course_ you'll be seeing trees everywhere, Yamanaka!"

"Don't call me by my last name!" she whined.

"Okay then, _Inu* chaaan_~" He teased in a singing voice. *Inu is Japanese for dog*

"_Ugh_ just shut _up_!" She yelled, "And I'm _staying_ here!"

She let her bag fall from her shoulder to the ground before sitting down and stretching her legs. She twitched when she knew she sat on a muddy puddle, but she didn't care much considering she already needed a bath. She looked up at Tobi who got her message and sat down beside her.

Not hearing his companions' footsteps behind him, he turned around and looked down at them before rolling his eyes.

"Okay _fine_" he huffed and walked back towards them, "we'll camp here for the night, un"

Thirty minutes were enough time to prepare the camp. Tobi volunteered, of course, to look for wood for the fire. Deidara got some tree trunks for them to sit on to prevent what had happened earlier with Ino. They all got comfortable around the fire –well as much comfortable as you could be sitting on a trunk- and remained silent.

"Well Tobi will be sleeping over there!" He pointed at a desolated area next to a big tree. He yawned standing up wishing them good night and waved, disappearing within the darkness.

The remaining teens sat there calmly. Wintry wind blew in Ino's hair making it get more disarray than it was before. She swore under her breath as she raised her legs up hugging them. What was she thinking when she wore this outfit in such a terrible weather?

_You should be giving me your cloak you __**bastard**__. _

She kept rubbing her hands on her legs and blowing soft air from her lungs to keep herself alive and not dying because of frostbite. That would seriously be a lame death.

Deidara seemed to notice her chilliness, at last. He didn't care much to do anything about it though. When their gazes met, he let a smirk grow on his face as he looked around him and used his hand as a fan.

"Man why is it so hot in here?"

Ino glared hard at him. If stares could kill, he would be seriously dead by now. "If you don't want your cloak just give it to me, jerk"

"Naah, I'm good, un"

"Yeah, what a gentleman. Aren't you gonna sleep?" she asked. Him not sleeping was Ino's last concerns, but she was just so bored and got sick of the crickets that were making the only sounds in this place.

"Someone has to stay for lookout, un"

He didn't add anything else. He grabbed a stick and started poking the wood holding the flames. Seeing he wasn't in the talking mood, she stood up and dusted herself, making her way towards her bag then throwing it on the ground next to the fire.

"I'm gonna sleep. Good night"

And with that, she laid down on the ground with the side of her head meeting her sack and her back facing the blond. Five minutes barely passed, and she was already in a deep slumber.

Deidara chuckled at her then stood up, walking towards her.

_Shikamaru dragged himself in the streets towards his house. And by himself I mean himself and Ino. He was holding her on his back in a piggy back ride. The sky was much clearer now, they could see the sun poking its face behind the clouds, and even though it stopped raining, the petite still had the umbrella in one of her hands._

_"How's your knee? Does it still hurt?" The young boy asked sheepishly, knowing that this whole thing was his fault"_

_"It does, a little, but I'm fine" A small smile made its way on her face, holding firmly her friend's shirt with her free hand._

_Shikamaru's grip on the little girl's feet tightened, and he walked a little faster than before. Ino noticed his sudden reaction, she said nothing nonetheless._

_"I'm sorry, Ino, it's my fault" He let those words out bitterly, guilt growing bigger within him._

_"It is, but I forgive you" She poked his cheek then grabbed his shirt again quickly not to fall._

_"Really? That's awesome! So you're not telling dad right?" Shikamaru turned his head back slightly towards her, wanting to look at her and the road at the same time._

_"Naah, only 'cause you're getting me __**three**__ flowers" she taunted him, gaining a pout from the boy._

_"You're such a meanie user, that's totally not fair!" he grumbled._

_The girl gave him a gentle kick on his waist, "Enough complaining and keep walking!" She commanded giving out a small laugh._

_Shikamaru couldn't help but to laugh aswell._

Ino opened her eyes and kept staring at the little flame that was about to fade in front of her. It took her a little while to remember what left her here and what had happened before she went to sleep.

_So that Ino girl is me, but who's the other kid?_ She pondered. _These dreams are surely freaking me out, I should really get home fast._

She stretched her arms then rubbed the back of her neck in pain, that bag was seriously a lousy pillow. It was still dark, which meant she barely slept at the night, but for some reason she had slept enough and was energetic all over again. Looking around her and ready to get up, she felt a heavy thing enveloping her.

She smiled when she saw Deidara's cloak on top of her.

**Review. u know i want u to. Lul.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel's Note: thankew ppl for the reviews. they really mean a lot nd u cant imagin how happy i get when i read them *always stays glued to her phone waiting to get an email for a new review* ahem..well..yeah! i like to know how ppl think of mai story e u e'' if u have any comment, question or a suggestion or ANYTHING really, just leave it in a review or pm me. i stayed another night just to finish it, its already midnight .-. lovely. i have tons of exams to study for =n= i enjoyed writing this chapter tho..lol..ull see.**

Far beyond the truth

Chapter 6

Ino's POV:

I pushed the dark fabric away a bit and sat up rubbing my eyes. By the time I had them fully open, I took another glance around the place. Fading smoke came out of where the fire was replaced by plain gray ash. Having our once-our-source-of-light vanished, it was a lot harder to make out anything. Nothing was heard except for the incessant sound of the crickets, with occasional "oo"s coming out of an owl that seemed to be, judging by the sound, on a branch close to our camp. I've never been the kind of person to get scared easily but _damn_ it was freaky. I can swear I looked around myself more than twenty times just to make sure that nothing intimidating was sneaking up behind me! Where are the guys when you need them? Like seriously, how dare they leave such a cute innocent young lady sit here all by herself?

I mentally flicked my hair at the thought, which I bet was really awful-looking and _desperately_ needed a shower. I lifted my hands up and jerked my hair tie and –no need to say that took me about five minutes just to pull that thing off my hair, I was really planning on grabbing a kunai and cutting it along with a few blond locks- let my messy hair fall down rubbing it a little with my fingers.

_I wonder if Deidara, with his remarkably long hair, has a shampoo or a conditioner on him_.I thought to myself. There's no way any person could have such hair without having to take care of it! He must truly have some free time between the time he spends on his art and the time he spends in battles as a shinobi. For an artist he was undoubtedly an extremely nice piece of art himself. Although he might have some feminine looks on him, _ahem_ the first time we met _ahem_, but he wasn't bad at all. He was quite handsome actually, with his silky flashy hair and his blue _blue_ ey—Okay Ino, move on before you fill what's about a page long with his hotness. Yes, he's hot. You don't believe me? Well, talk to me when _you_ go heal his well-built frame and muscular torso. I lost my concentration several times when staring at that! Apft.

_Anyways_, thinking about him _actually_ made me realize something I should've noticed a while now, where _was_ he? Didn't he say he wanted to stay for lookout?

I tied my hair back up again –I hate it when it's dangling on my back- and stood up looking around for probably the twenty fifth time. He was nowhere to be found.

_That's strange…_

I grabbed his cloak and walked farther to where Tobi had said he was sleeping. I tripped a few times on the way of course. Narrowing my eyes trying to look further, I was capable of seeing a corpse lying right underneath an enormous tree. It would really make a good shelter against the rain. For a stupid silly fellow such as Tobi, he was quite smart. That made me doubt him even more.

I got closer; making sure it was really him before I go. Seeing his swirly mask and ensuring he was indeed, Tobi, I turned around and attempted to leave before something took hold of my foot. My heart was pounding so hard I was almost certain it was getting out of my chest. My hand was covering my mouth shutting it up before it lets out a loud yelp before I turned around and saw what kind of vicious monstrosity was trapping me.

It was none other than Tobi.

He had his hands around my right foot. I saw his regular slow breathing and took it he was just moving in his sleep. He took in a sudden deep inhale, however, but he still carried on normally with his slumber.

I deliberately pulled my leg from his grip letting myself free and sighed in relief at my _major_ accomplishment.

I walked away from him leaving him be, not before hearing him murmur "Senpai, pink looks good on you"

I chuckled calmly at that.

"_Deidaraaa, Deidara are you theeeree?"_

Usually when people are lost or trying to look for someone they keep yelling their name. I normally would, I guess, but nope, not this time, for I kept whispering his name all the way. I didn't really think it would make a difference, but even _I_ knew if I yelled I would be attracting unwanted attention and thus, we would be in a big trouble. We were trying to go as low on the radar as we could. There are evil shinobi's out there who would kill you for _anything_, even if it were a lame reason. We wouldn't want to meet _those._ Well, that's what Deidara told me for the least. He may be an utter jerk but hey, he's a nice guy after all. I think. Not to mention I was incredibly bored. Although I felt I was talking to myself, as long as it was making the atmosphere less calming and spooky I was fine with it.

I kept walking and walking and walking to no specific direction. Wherever I found a way that looked reasonable enough for him to follow, I walked it. Don't ask me how reasonable, I don't know; they just looked like, _the ones_.

I hummed silently while the wind played with my hair.

_Ara…_

I noticed something familiar on the ground. Placing the cloak on my shoulder keeping it from the way, I bent down and grabbed the little red rubber band from the ground.

_What's Deidara's hair tie doing here?_ I thought to myself.

Could it be that he was kidnapped? What if they killed him? Who's gonna take me back to my village? Tobi? No way!

Uhh..I mean…he's too young and hot to die! He doesn't deserve it! I must help!

There. Selfish free!

I pocketed the hair tie and ran, looking at my left and right in search of the boy. I was really worried to be honest. Even though I barely knew the blond and he was obnoxiously obnoxious, I just felt safe with him. I know what you're thinking, "_little Ino has fallen in looove"_

No. Absolutely not. But every girl feels safe when she's around a sturdy man. Even if he _did_ look like a _wo_man. Hehe…That's funny…

I took a halt bending down and catching my breath. How _far_ was I planning to go? Maybe I should just get back and get help from Tobi, he must have at least _something_ that might help us.

I stood up frowning.

_I hope he's okay…_

Just as I was turning around in my track, my ears perked up at the sound of something not so far away. Deciding it was best to check it out since I was already there, I headed towards the origin of the sound that appeared to be making itself visible every time I took a step forward.

_Oh my…_

I was completely speechless when I saw what was in front of me.

A waterfall. A _huuge_ waterfall took place in the middle of a deep blue colored lake. I could clearly see the stars of the sky shining in the water. And I thought Deidara's eyes were gleaming. That made them look so crappy. No I'm not being mean. But the way the water fell in that sea, making little wrinkles come and go, the way Deidara sat right underneath the cascade…Wait _what?_

I walked closer, trying to look deeper into the water flow.

That was unambiguously Deidara.

There was no mistake in his long blond hair and his weird marks on his chest. He just sat there, feeling the freshness of the water that absorbed him. I stood still in my place as well. That one scene seemed to last an eternity. I could honestly stay all night just watching that. He looked so…calm…and innocent at that moment, as if he were alone in this world. I watched as he lifted his head up making the water wash his face and his blond locks that once covered half of it. I was too fascinated by this panorama to even notice I let a smile outline itself on my face.

I rested my cheek on my right palm and held my elbow with the other that wrapped itself around my stomach. I seemed to enjoy the view. _No kidding. _I just wanted to jump on him and pinch his cheeks!

Deidara seemed to move in a way that showed he was getting up. Was it possible he heard me saying that? Wait, what saying, I didn't say that out loud did I? No way…or did I?

I took a few steps back. I even tripped by something when I saw what I had just seen. I didn't have to look down to distinguish what had tripped me. They were the blond's clothes.

It took me seconds to realize it but Deidara was indeed, uncovered.

_OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD LOOK AWAY. C'MON LOOK AWAY. WHY AREN'T YOU LOOKING AWAY?_

I immediately felt the heat rising to my face. Suddenly the temperature augmented about fifty degrees. I tried to look away, I _really __**really **_did. I just…couldn't. I was too shocked to turn my head or even close my eyes. It took me complete 10 seconds –that seemed like perpetuity- to blink and _actually_ make a movement. However, I was such a dork and totally off that when I stood up, I tripped again with his same pants, shirt and towel and made a loud thud.

I heard a splash of water then looked up. Deidara wasn't there anymore.

_OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD WHERE DID HE GO. OH I'M SO BUSTED._

I stood up at once, fumbling with the cloak. All I wanted at that moment was to run away and avoid looking at him in the eye next time I see him. _Ugh_ why did I have to "check the source of the sound" in the first place! That was really a lame move; a bear could've jumped on me and ate me instantly.

All my thoughts went blank as I felt someone's warm breath in my neck. I was completely startled I dropped the black cover from my hands and stood still, waiting for my punishment.

Minutes seemed to take longer to pass than usual. I was afraid to make any motion at all. I wouldn't breathe as fast as that even if I were running fifty kilometers without a break. His breath however was slow and balanced, as if nothing had happened at all.

As soon as I decided to turn around I felt a strong burly hand fix itself on my waist, on the tip of my skirt to be more precise. My eyes widened and my mouth was slightly open when I realized what he was doing.

_NO. NO. NO. Not in a __**billion**__ years. If those girls didn't mind that it doesn't mean I don't too!_

He tugged at the side of my skirt. I was so terrified.

_C'mon! __**Do **_something_!_

Before I was about to do anything –not that I was really gonna do anything, every mean of 'movement' just evaporated from my brain out of the blue- he whispered in my ear.

"I was looking for _that_, un"

I didn't really follow him with that. However, feeling him bending down behind me and extending his arm to grab his cloak, he took it tranquilly and vanished.

It took me a while to comprehend what had just happened. My eyes flickered several times before I noticed his clothes had disappeared too.

I looked down to where he had touched me. _God _I was such a dimwit. How could I think he was about to abuse me, he just wanted his hair-tie back! _Idiot idiot idiot_! It's all because of Tobi, _he_ implanted that idea in my brains. Damn him.

I took a _very_ deep breath, and took my time to calm myself down.

After about thirty minutes of that incident, Ino walked back to their camp. She took her time all the way however. She wanted to stall as much time as she could, even though she knew she had to get back there.

She arrived at the camp at dawn. And what she saw first was Deidara. He wasn't facing her, however. His back was turned towards her. He was sitting on the tree trunk shirtless with a towel around his neck. He seemed he had made another fire too. Ino hesitated before stepping closer, but then decided that that was all just childish and walked past him to where she had slept earlier. Repositioning her bag and patting it a bit, she sat down and laid her head on her sack and went back to sleep calmly. She wondered what he was thinking at that very moment.

"C'mon! Wake up Ino chan!" Tobi yelled shaking the little blonde to wake up.

Ino quickly sat up rubbing her eyes. She turned around taking a glance of what was surrounding her. "You sure are a heavy sleeper!" He cheered before jumping his way farther.

_"You sure are a heavy sleeper, un"_

She looked around again in search of a certain blond. She saw him there, yelling at Tobi and smacking him on his head. Taking notice she was staring at him, he said something that Ino couldn't hear quite well and motioned her to come along.

_If he's acting so normally then I should too._ She thought to herself. She sat up and dusted herself, even when she knew doing that wouldn't make the stained skirt any cleaner. She followed them quietly behind, and both of the guys were aware that she didn't want to talk.

"Ino chan isn't a morning person" Tobi stated looking back at her. Although she had heard him, she made no comment at all. The rest of the thirty-minute-long walk went by complete silence. Tobi made silly remarks every now and then of course, but there wasn't really an _actual_ conversation or _action_ that took place.

That was until Deidara made a sudden stop that awoke Ino from her chain of thoughts just in time to prevent herself from bumping into him. He lifted his right index and middle finger next to his face, wearing that same smirk that usually takes its place on his face.

"Yes, target located, _un_!"

_KA_TSU.

**BUM BUM BUM BUUUUUM.**

**can u make it get to 20 reviews? no?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Angel's Note: i had my SAT yesterday nd im finally freee, i came back nd i was totally in the mood to write so yeah :D **

**i apologize if there were any confusion in the previous chapter with the end of the POV, i had just noticed that not everything i do in microsoft word appears in here and the line that seperated them didnt show too, eheh ^^'' anyways, im trying to work harder on them, i never really wrote something in the first person except in french nd im an emotionless piece of walking meat (i never experienced whut ppl call "love" nd its gonna be hard when i write romantic stuff..) so yeah i really appreciate any criticism! *coughs* but dont be too hard on me e3e**

**as much as im enjoying making u read this (aaahahaha!) heres the chapter~**

Far beyond the truth

Chapter 7

Ino's POV:

when I woke up –well, _Tobi _woke me up- today at dawn, I was extremely tired and wanted to get back to sleep so badly. I was so fatigued that, according to Tobi, they kept trying to wake me up for several minutes. No. I didn't enjoy sleeping on the dirty ground so much. My bag was a rotten piece of pillow as well. The climate was cold and chilly which was nothing encouraging to sleep. But after I got back from that incident thing with..err..Deidara..and went back to take a short nap before we leave, I kept having those weird dreams. Not even sure if I should qualify them as nightmares. Most of them were about that guy, Shikamaru, and the other fat one. Err what was his name again? Oh yeah, Choji. But it was Shikamaru for the most part. I think the three of us are a team. I saw that in a previous one. I assume my memories are coming back to me through these fantasies, but it's haphazardly getting jammed in my head, I can't seem to put them well together. Well, of course it's gonna be hard! I'm regaining the memoirs of who knows how many years I lived! I think I'm somewhere between sixteen and seventeen. I don't think I'm _that_ old..eheh..I sure hope not, because A) eww gross, B) I'm gonna surely have a LOT to remember and C) eww gross! It's bad enough I have to put up with this filthy thing I'm obligated to call: clothes.

Anyways, it wasn't bad at first; remembering events with my teammates. But then, everything started to get so..menacing. The sky turned red, crimson red. Not like the sunset's red, it was deeper. Actually, more intense. It was almost as if it were gonna come to life. And the clouds that are supposed to be dark gray in their _worst_ conditions, were plain black. Black! It was really scary! It was as if I were transported to an alternative universe –yes I _know_ it was a dream, but I didn't when I was walking that deserted road! It seemed to never end, I just walked, I didn't know why I kept walking it I just _knew_ I _had_ to. Getting creeped out by seclution, I started running. I just wanted to arrive at wherever I was supposed to arrive and get back to Shikamaru. Somehow I knew he was waiting for me at the end of that isolated path, and for some other reason, I knew I would be safe with him, and that he would protect me till the very end. That one thought was the only thing that kept me hopeful and buoyant. To know that there's someone, somewhere, who looks after you and actually cares about your welfare. My hope didn't last long, however, for something had landed right beneath my legs from the dead bushes by the side of the road. Startled by the whole thing, I bent down to check on it, and my breath was caught in my throat when I found out that it was actually a _him._ I didn't recognize that by his face, no, because here's the _best_ part. He _had_ no face. Yes, he was headless. I let out a scream of terror before I placed my hands on my mouth and stared at the corpse in disbelief. Breathing heavily, I held my forehead with my hand trying to keep my composure. It was just too much for me. I've never in my life seen such thing! –well, nothing that I remember. Why would I have?

I jumped over the body and ran, faster than before. Dead people began to fall out from the sky as if they were ordinary rain. They weren't! People don't fall from the sky! They're supposed to be on the _ground_! That was all just incongruous. My hands were now covering both sides of my face as I started repeating the words: 'it's not real, it's not real'.

I tried to keep going as much as I can and not just shout and fall on my knees. Even if it weren't real, I still wonder how I was able to cover from that eerie scene. If I'm a kunoichi, I don't wanna be one anymore. I'd rather carry on with medical studies. Even though I'm _still_ gonna deal with injuries and stuff, but that's not the same as having to be the person who takes out somebody's life for lame reasons I don't care about. And as odd as that was, it wasn't the weirdest/scariest/freakiest thing yet. As I was ignoring the blood and gore surrounding me, something got in my way. No, someone. Looking up to see my disturber, I was out of words. He had flashy long blond hair that covered half his face. He had fierce cold blue eyes that kept their focus on mine. He had a wicked smirk that plastered itself on his face and didn't let go. He had a black and red cloak that exactly matched the sky. No prizes on guessing who _that_ person was.

Santa Claus.

Hehe, kidding, it was all just too depressing that I just _had_ to think of something funny.

Anyways, moving back, I took a step backwards without realizing it and he just moved closer. His smirk soon faded to a warm smile which caught me off-guard. Since the day we met I've never seen such affectionate smile and frantically I never thought I'd be seeing one on _him_. His eyes seemed to soften a bit too, his whole face looked so loving and caring that I started to doubt if it were _really _him. No I'm not exaggerating; I'm ready to put my money on it –if I had any- to see _your_ reaction if you were me and went with the things I was going through. Sometimes like this, you wonder if you really know the person you hate and whether he deserves your rancor. I was totally taken by this whole thing that I didn't notice that he actually pulled me in an embrace and I was already between his arms. Everything surrounding us vanished and we just stayed in darkness as if we were floating in space. Without the stars of course. There was absolutely nothing, or no one, else with us. Feeling his calm breathing lulled mine. I had soon forgotten everything that happened earlier. I never thought I would be this relieved right after what I had seen. I let my head relax on his chest as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth of our bodies combined together.

I felt him moving, but he still had an arm around me. I felt this striking pain in my chest, but he still had his compassionate smile. I felt the sharp metal leaving the space it carved for itself all the way from my back to my heart, but he still held me tightly preventing me to fall down. My grip on his shirt tightened as my ambivalent eyes were fixed on his own. Realizing my time was up; I started to slip down, extending my arms in last hope for him to save me. He didn't. It was such a disappointment. He had let me down so easily. His impassive face was the last thing I saw before I opened my eyes gasping for air in the unearthly hours of morning. Breathing ponderously, I sat up immediately and looked around. I was extremely dizzy that I rested my face in my hands for a bit before looking up again in hope of apprehending what had just happened. I tried several times to grasp the meaning of this bizarre fantasy but I was rewarded with nothing. All I got was more headaches. It was really depressing!

I laid back down and huffed, staring at the blue shades of the sky turning red at the very far end of the woods. All I remembered was that Deidara had stabbed me in the back. Literally. But I couldn't quite fathom why he would do such thing.

_What's the thing I did that deserved such thing? Have I done something wrong? Wait…why am I even bothering myself to think too much about such thing. It's just a dream. It's not real and it will __**never**__ be. We may have a weird hating-each-other relationship but it would __**never**__ lead to such thing. Never never never __**never**__! There's no way my end will be like __**that**__. As much as I hate it I wanna grow old and have kids and grandkids. I wanna live peacefully with the love of my life. I wanna have the 'happily ever after' ending like those fairytales. And I __**will**__ get what I want. Ino Yamanaka __**always**__ gets what she wants. Err...that was my last name right?_

I face-palmed myself at the last thought. Good job, Ino, good job.

I turned around to my side facing the place where Deidara was seated earlier. He wasn't there anymore. What a shock. As if I were gonna go look for him again. _Ha!_ Yeah right. He's not worth the trouble. He's free to do whatever he wants for I can't care any less. As long as I'm going back home, I don't care. I shifted in my position to my other side, making my back face Deidara's spot –yes, I'm calling it his spot- as if he were there and I was ignoring him. He's not the only person with an attitude you know. Hmph. And I was being nice.

I closed my eyes and went back to my slumber. Well, tried at least.

I rubbed my eyes and let out a yawn or two.

"You sure are a heavy sleeper!" Tobi cheered before jumping his way away from me.

This phrase took me back to my very first meeting with Deidara. Remembering my dream and choking with my own saliva, I looked around in search of the blond. There he was, my killer in my nightmare, standing close to that masked man. How could he be this cruel?

_It was just a dream for goddamnit._ _Don't you remember what had happened earlier? If he wanted to kill you he could've done it ages ago. He won't. Stop being so skeptic. If he's acting so normally then you should too. Just leave everything that had happened yesterday behind you, whether it was about the dream or the waterfall thing. Just, breathe. _

I stood up, dusted my desperately need-to-get-cleaned clothes and walked towards them before Deidara said something that I couldn't really understand. I wasn't paying attention much to any of the guys. I just kept following their footsteps. The advice I gave myself about leaving everything behind was failing miserably. If this Shikamaru guy really exists, I truly hope he comes and takes me out of _this_ nightmare. I wonder if he's worried about me and looking for me now. Could he really be?

I just hope this amnesia thing isn't permanent. It's really silly though. It looks like one of those lame tv shows. If it is, I might just lose my head. I'm not going through all of _this_ to get nothing at the end. If only I know the person who got me into this mess. I would rip his intestines out of his body and wear them as a belt. Yes, that sounds like a good idea…

I looked up at the guys just in time to avoid an unwanted bump with the blond. He had two fingers next to his face and he wore his usual smirk.

_Huh…that's weird…_

"Yes, target located, _un_!" I heard him say. I titled my head in confusion.

"_KA_TSU" Was shouted before I was blown away by the wind coming from an explosion that took place few meters behind me.

I don't usually like to swear but, What. The. Fuck.

* * *

Everyone stopped in their track as they turned around and stared at the smoke coming out of the west side of the forest. Deidara rested his hand back down and narrowed his eyes scrutinizing the fumes.

"What the hell was _that_?!" Ino shouted turning back to face Deidara.

"Shhh! Keep quiet, un!" He waved at her, still observing the smoke.

"Senpai did a really big one!" Tobi commented, placing his fingers on his chin in a thinking way.

"Shut up Tobi! You make it sound as if my art were shit!" He scowled pointing at the explosion.

"Wait wait wait, _you_ did that?"

The blond opened his mouth to reply then stopped. The female raised an eyebrow at his reaction and was about to talk on her own if Deidara hadn't pushed her on the ground and sprang into the air flipping backward as a windmill from the smoke came above her spinning at intense speed. Shocked, Ino watched as the thing passed right over her, where she should've been standing and taking the blow. Instead, she struggled for breath when she saw _whom_ the weapon had hit. She was on her hands and knees when she perceived with her own eyes Tobi falling on the ground with the side of his cloak totally torn off. Deidara had landed on a high branch a little farther from them.

The girl's eyes were wide open. Trembling was all the movement she was able to do at the moment.

_O-oh my god..oh my __**god**__…_

"How many times do I have to tell you to always stay on guard Tobi, un!" She heard him yell from where he was standing.

_Huh…?_

She shifted her gaze to check on the blond, but was cut mid-way when she saw the masked man stand up from the corner of her eye. She blinked multiple times to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. He was indeed a living breathing creature.

_What the hell…he is…how can he…but that windmill…it hit him!_

"Eheh..I didn't expect you to do that senpai, I thought it was gonna hit Ino chan" He justified scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

_That guy…_

"Judging by the way you were controlling the windmill's speed with your chakra, I take it you're from the Wind Country, un" Deidara said to no one in particular. At first, Ino thought he was talking to himself until a guy came out walking from the smog. "We entered the borders of the River Country; you have absolutely no business with us, un"

The man scowled at him, not hesitating in showing him his disdain. He had short dark spiky hair and wore his hitai-ate on his forehead. His beard didn't succeed in reaching his cheeks, for he only had his facial hair on his chin. Both his hands were clenched in fists, which seemed to tighten as he spoke.

"_Everyone_ has business with you, you bastards!" He pulled back his arms quickly yanking what appeared to be chakra strings attached to them. The same windmill that once hit Tobi was flying behind Deidara and heading right towards him. The blond was about to jump and dodge, it was nothing special or big to be afraid of, typical shinobi tactic of attacking, he had the speed for it and it was really easy. But something capricious came up and made him fall down on one knee clutching his stomach.

"_Shit_," He cursed looking back at his certain doom. "Not now!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Angel's Note: omg its first day of holidays im so happy yaay 8D plus the SAT results came out and it turned out i did great, especially for a french student whose school doesnt teach decent english 8D (they only teach u the alphabet, numbers, seasons and other lame etcetera =w=) and if there were any confusion about the previous chapter, fear not mai beloved, it was meant to confuse u =u= i wont reveal anything but everything will clear out in the end :D i also thank a certain person (yes u know who u are) who keeps helping me with mai writing. oh yes ure so awesome *-***

**oh and ALL HAIL LONG CHAPTERS. this one is longer than the others, i enjoyed writing it tho, hope it turns out fine and u awesome ppl can imagine it the way i did.**

**and one more thing: have a happy eid people :D**

Far beyond the truth

Chapter 8

Deidara bit his lip and mumbled something like 'what a humiliating way of dying, un'. If he was going to die, he wanted it at least to be in an explosion or in a more artistic way, not by not being able to dodge a simple windmill for the reason of having an injury in his stomach. At that very moment, he wished he forced that girl to heal him and forgot about his plan. He should've carried on with his things with his own way and ignored that bastard's talk. He never liked his Leader anyways.

Clutching his stomach tighter and preparing himself to get the blow, he frowned closing his eyes and waited for the sharp weapon to tear his flesh and bone.

Metal over metal caused the blond to open his eyes. Wasn't he supposed to die? Was it really not that painful that he didn't feel it go through him? He was already making plans for his next life.

"Tobi got your back, senpai!" The sound of Tobi echoed in Deidara's ears.

The masked man was standing behind him holding a kunai in his right hand that he used to block that windmill attack. He must have used quite the force to actually send that giant item away with such a small one.

Deidara let out a sigh of relief before changing his scowl into a reassured grin.

"Never thought I'd ever be happy to see you, Tobi, un" He told his comrade trying to stand up. He used his friend's shoulder to support himself while his left arm still wrapped itself around his stomach.

Ino watched both men up there from afar. She had no idea what was going on, she didn't even notice Tobi leaving her side until she saw him on that huge branch with Deidara. As cool as that was for her, something was wrong for sure. Why did Deidara suddenly bend down right before that windmill hit him? If it wasn't for Tobi he could've been dead...Was that just a distraction and the enemy had hit him with something else? That can't be, she would've seen it. But then again, she was already having a hard time seeing anything they were doing. _What's going o-_

Ino face-palmed herself at the sudden realization. How was she that stupid she didn't notice! That wound of his must have opened again. And what a crappy time for that to happen. If Tobi hadn't interfered Deidara would've been dead and it was all because of _her_. How was he supposed to fight and "_protect"_ her if he were still injured? That thought didn't cross her mind when she told him she wouldn't heal him completely until she was sure he would help her. But now that he was helping her, she should've done it. If he wasn't planning on aiding her he would've left her there and moved on to another medic. But there he was being all nice to her and she paid him back by almost killing him. Great, just great. At least Tobi wasn't that useless after all.

She took few steps back but kept watching. She wished she could help them, however she knew she would just be a burden and slow them down.

Deidara was on his feet again sucking up the pain and readying himself to start the battle. His resilience was one of the many things he loved about himself.

"You really don't wanna start this with me, un, if I were you I'd run the hell out of my way!" The blond shouted to the man facing him. A smirk appeared on his face as he flicked his cloak out of his way and placed his right hand in his pouch.

"Shut the hell up! We will never forgive you for what you have done to Gaara sama!" The man spat.

At first the blond seemed ignorant at his words and raised his eyebrows. Opening his mouth a little at the comprehension, he got back to his usual self and grinned.

"_Oh_, yeah, right, didn't that impassive-faced bastard teach you not to mess with _me_, un?"

He glanced down at his right hand then looked back up. "Yamanaka, find a good yet near hiding place and conceal yourself, un. I'll let you witness some of my art but I don't want you to get hurt" He diverted his talk to the female blonde in a voice high enough for her to hear.

Ino was bemused but soon found her feet taking her behind a large tree, even larger than the one Deidara and Tobi were standing on. It made sense though; this _was_ the River Country and all the roots of these trees must be well nourished. Lucky for her for it played a good job as a nice shield against any of these weapons getting to her.

"No one's a bastard but _you_, Akatsuki! We're here to avenge our Kazekage and to finish you off once and for all!"

Deidara looked at Ino out of the corner of his eye. He didn't want his plan to fail just because of a blabby-mouthed idiot. Seeing she made absolutely no reaction to his words, he was about to turn his gaze back to the man before something clicked in his mind.

_'Wait a second, __**we**__?'_

Before he even realized it two men wearing animal masks appeared on both their sides with trench knives in each of their hands directed towards them. The masks; one in the shape of a cat with three red markings on each side of the cheek and on the tip of the ears, while the other was in the shape of a bird with one blue marking on top of the eyes, along with the standard uniform consisting of black and gray armor and arm guards, showed the fact that they were unmistakably two Anbu Black Ops.

Deidara bent down just in time to avoid one of the knives that passed right above him. His hair, which flew in the air at his fast movement, however, was sadly treated as a target and the tips of it were cruelly cut. His partner used his companion's move and supported his hands on his shoulders to jump on top of the second Anbu's attack and dodged it. Lifting his hand up and staring at the palm of his hand that was chewing on his clay, Deidara kicked the man next to him in the stomach only to disappear in a cloud of smoke signifying he was a shadow clone. He then jumped on his hand to his right missing another hit from the same ninja who came at him from above. He took deep breaths after he landed crouching few meters away. He may be in deep pain but that wouldn't stop him from taking advantage of any possible circumstance to do his art.

Feeling the chakra-fused clay exiting the mouth on his hand and resting on his palm, his sneer grew wider as he gathered every particule of power within him and jumped so high in the sky and disappeared into a big cloud of pure white smoke.

Ino's eyes grew bigger and tilted her head for a better view of the battle. She was absolutely gobsmacked when she followed the yellow-blond trail in the sky.

_He's flying…he's definitely flying on that..thing! What __**is**__ that thing anyway? A huge bird?_

The male blond disappeared somewhere in the sky and his enemies found themselves scrutinizing the not-so-blue vastness. Seeing there was no sign of him anywhere there, they looked at Tobi who was dumbfounded on the gigantic branch.

Tobi took notice of them and backed away placing a hand behind his head.

"My my…two against one is little unfair to Tobi don't you think?" He placed another hand in front of him in a defensive way.

One of the Anbu's looked towards the other and nodded, moving his trench knives closer to his chest. They took off with enormous speed and it took them less than a second to arrive to Tobi. They both let out several hits, but Tobi seemed to dodge them pretty easily. Ino was barely keeping up, especially from such a high distance, nevertheless she was certain that that kid/man/whatever-he-was was still alive and doing a good job in dodging those fast deadly attacks. Who knew that _Tobi_ would be this powerful. Yes, almost as shocking as his first run-away from her.

"Oh, you almost got Tobi there!" The mysterious man said bending himself like a rainbow to avoid another hit. He looked up at the sky then back down. Ino, following his gaze, looked up to see Deidara again standing on his bird diving towards them.

"Now Tobi, un!" She heard him yell to his friend.

Tobi placed a hand on his head saluting him, shouting a 'hai!' then merged down with the tree. The girl was freaking out till she saw him falling down from the branch he passed through. Becoming aware of one of their targets on top of their heads, both Anbu's willed to jump. Yes they _wanted_ to, but they couldn't. They looked down to their feet which were glued to the tree branch.

"What the hell?" One of them let out trying to pull his leg harder.

"You thought you'd ruin my hair and get away with it, un?" Deidara shouted with an evil-like chuckle. That's when the two ninjas took notice of his hair scattered where they were standing. "Art is a flash of beauty, un" He finished before jumping off the bird and making a sign with his right hand.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion; the clay animal fluttering its wings as it continued its way towards them, the ninjas staring up with shocked/scared eyes (even though it doesn't show because of their masks) trying desperately to get away, Ino watching fascinatingly while walking in their direction without paying attention to herself; Deidara opening his mouth to shout certain words; everything seemed to last hours, that was until..

"_Ka_tsu!"

And this word put an end to the whole thing.

The whole tree blew up after the bird had collided with their enemies sending wood and dust all over the place. The whole area was soon found in a complete mess as the remaining parts of the tree were on fire, and so were the ones surrounding it. Ino hadn't realized she had closed her eyes until she opened them –blinking several times before that- and saw that she was being held by someone. Hopping from tree to tree, he turned his gaze slightly towards the girl.

"Ino chan shouldn't have stood so close; Ino chan could've lost her life if Tobi didn't see her!" The orange-masked man said before taking a halt and jumping down to the ground.

"Oh, my bad, I didn't even realize it" She said letting herself down from his grip. She still couldn't make out anything because of the smoke. It was also unclear if the dark shade in the sky was caused by the fumes or it was just the clouds. It couldn't possibly be night since it was the middle of the day not so long ago.

Deidara landed on the ground a little further from them, with his stomach still covered by his arm. A smile of achievement plastered itself on his face when he saw an Anbu mask and trench knives thrown away on the ground. He looked around in search of a sign that may lead him to his final target's position.

Minutes after the explosion, everything seemed to clear out. And Deidara soon found himself standing face to face with the shinobi from the village hidden in the sand. The poor man was shocked, everyone could see that in his eyes. But there was something in his eyes that they couldn't make out. Hate. He hated these people now more than ever. Those Killing machines should be wiped out from the world for once and for all. Even if his life ended while trying to do so himself.

"It's over, un" The blond Akatsuki member uttered in almost a whisper before lifting his hand again in a sign.

A big clay spider jumped on the dark-haired man's face and exploded. The detonation wasn't as big as the previous one however.

Although this time, Deidara's sardonic smile didn't reach his ears for he soon narrowed his eyes concentrating on the smoke clearing out. Ino made few steps closer, and then she ran towards Deidara only to be stopped by none other than Tobi.

"It's still dangerous to go, Ino chan. Wait till the fight is over"

She looked up at the hole where his eye was supposed to be trying to convince him by looks to let her go. Deidara was surely in no condition to pick up another fight.

"But he's hurt!" She looked back towards Deidara standing few meters away.

"Don't worry Ino chan, Deidara senpai knows what he's doing!" He announced casually, as if this had happened millions of times before.

The blond artist was first taken aback when he saw the sand shinobi, who was supposed to be dead, alive and breathing. But his face lit up as soon as it changed and glared at the man.

"Suna no Yoroi*" Deidara began, losing the slight interest that had him few minutes ago. "Not bad, un" (Suna no Yoroi is Japanese for armor of sand)

"Suna no Yoroi?" The female blonde questioned turning towards Tobi.

"Hai! It's a jutsu that uses chakra to cover the user with a thin, but dense, layer of protective sand!" He pointed up a finger explaining as if he were a jutsuclopedia. "However…" The boy carried on, but was rudely interrupted by his partner who looked like he was stealing the spotlight from him.

"However while a good defense, it puts an unignorable burden on the user's stamina, both through chakra absorption and the fact that the sand makes them heavier and hampers their movement" Deidara continued proudly. "This won't change the outcome of the battle thou-"

The blond's talk was cut short by blood coming out of his mouth and forming a red trail on the side of it. He bent down, clutching his stomach even tighter, covered his mouth with his hand as his vision blurried and kept throwing up blood.

"Are you sure about that?" The stranger spat gaining a portion of his badass confidence. He took out a katana that was fixed on his back and started making his way towards the bleeding blond.

Seeing his annoying companion moving, he shot his head back up towards Tobi and used his blood-covered hand he once wrapped his mouth with to stop him.

"Don't leave Yamanaka alone, un! This could be a trap! I-I got this!" He assured him, not convinced himself.

The man stopped mid-way and contemplated the blond. He then appeared right in front of him with the same look of rancor he was wearing the whole journey with the missing-nins.

Deidara tried to suck it up and get up, only to be thrown to the ground by a kick of the sand ninja. He closed his eyes shut and grunted in pain when his body met the ground, curses escaping his gritted teeth. The spiky-haired ninja raised his katana-holding hand up to the sky, reflecting the light to the blueness of Deidara's drained eyes which were half open in order to keep himself safe from the blindness. As if it would matter though, it looked like his life was already ending.

"DIE YOU BASTARD" He shouted before swinging his weapon down and resisting the urge to laugh manically.

_Clash_

The sound of metal awoke Deidara once again from his dream of his subsequent life.

This time it was different however. Because whoever who protected him from the blow, wasn't a shinobi as half good as he was. He was one who didn't even have any clue of fighting methods. It irritated him the most that his life was spared by the hands of a useless pathetic excuse for a kunoichi.

"Y-yamanaka?" He said in almost a whisper. His light eyes were fixed on the feminine figure standing in front of him in absolute amaze. He quickly turned towards Tobi to find him dumbfounded himself. Something by the way he was standing told Deidara he didn't see her leaving his sight.

The girl had trench knives between her fingers –ones she had picked up from the ground and belonging to one of the Anbu's- and blocked the sand ninja's attack with it. She was using both her hands; she obviously didn't know how to use that thing and didn't want to take much time trying to figure it out. It was just her last hope in order to save that egoistic blond.

"Get out of my way girl, this is between me and him" Their enemy spoke with clenched teeth.

"I-I don't give a crap about that, but I'm not letting you hurt my f-friend" She muttered using all of her force to hold on. It didn't seem to work though as her feet started to make traces due to her backing up because of his stronger power. Her determination was making him more and more furious; she ruined his opportunity of ridding the world of one of the most despicable worthless good-to-be-without people. Imagine what could have happened if he killed him and returned to his village as a hero. This thought made him even more enraged, so he applied more chakra to his katana and sent Ino's only weapon she had flying away. The young female stepped back hiding her face as the man stood still in front of her with a not-so-happy face expression.

"Well then, since you love this _friend_ of yours so much then I'll send you both to hell!" He swung his katana again and stabbed his target in the stomach.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

The sound of blood oozing was the single sound heard for a couple of seconds. It was followed by a sudden gasp emitted out of two feminine lips. Her eyes didn't blink even once. They were widely open and she only focused on a one single person. She shakily moved her hand from her side to her mouth hiding the small hole it made in her face.

"P-pay-back, Yamanaka, un"

As if those words were forced out of him. He choked with his own blood that descended freely to the ground.

Everything happened so fast that the girl didn't see the male blond pushing her away and taking the stab. She kept watching from down there, on the ground, the sword that exited her rescuer's body. It hurt her the most seeing the criminal's actions stabbing his poor body even deeper. It was just so cruel even for a murderer. He wanted to take back his katana; he pulled it several times from his body but it wouldn't budge. That's when she blinked; her eyes getting dry, and saw Deidara holding his katana with one of his hands. It was clearly cutting deeply through his flesh and he was losing more blood. Surprised by his weird act, the ninja tilted his head in confusion before he screamed in shock; an extremely long centipede came out of Deidara's hand and wrapped itself around the sword then around himself preventing him from doing anything. It kept squeezing him tight and he backed away –shouting curse words- trying to extricate himself from the many-legged arthropod. Unsteadily lifting his hand few inches upwards that barely reached his chest, he mumbled an incoherent word and the guy was burst into flames.

The hard wind escaping the explosion threw Deidara on his back to the ground. Crawling next to the blond's body, she rapidly tore open his cloak and checked the injury. The katana missing his vital organ by millimeters was a miracle. She soon placed her ear on his chest confirming a pulse. Looking around worriedly for her bag, she absent-mindedly caught it thrown to her by Tobi who stood behind her few meters away. Nodding at him and biting her lower lip, she turned around to his corpse that moved up and down as his breathing seemed to get heavier by the second. She wiped the sweat off her forhead and opened her sack.

He couldn't die. She _wouldn't_ let him die. Not when she was around and could something about it. Ino Yamanaka doesn't leave _any_ of her friends behind.

Little did she know, however, was that there was someone, behind the bushes of a far turn of the road, was watching the whole thing.

"I-Ino?" He whispered to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Angel's Note: aah i dont know whut to say, really. i thank all the reviews, favs and alerts this story got so far (even tho theyre not so many but i like to think other people with no accounts are reading. yes leave me in mai fantasies). u have no fudging idea how happy i get when i know people are actually READING this thing, u guys are so awesomeee TTuTT**

**coolseal9:**** u sure about that? =u= love how ure the first to review btw, it really makes angel happy happy.**

**hanabichan:**** arigatoo *-* i rarely read crack pairings, i dont like them much yet i already know this fanfic is one of them but neh! theyre just two of mai favorite characters xD i guess thats how crack pairings exist lohol. and sorry, fanfiction just wont let me say ur full name ._.**

**TrueGaaraRose: lol like TOTALLY. i honestly was like: *type type type* naah *erase erase erase*, *type type type* naah *erase erase erase* theyre just too much for mai poor brain =n= maybe someday, just, SOMEDAY, i can get better. ahwell. oh and ur reviews ralways delight me, honestly. d=u= **

**oh and its almost chapter ten, it doesnt even feel ive already written 9 chapters D8 its an accomplishment for me, really.**

**anyways, here u goo~**

Far beyond the truth

Chapter 9

"aah! Talking about a long day!" She said yawning and stretching her arms. She looked up at the sun shining in mid-bright-sky, not before placing a hand on her forehead to block extra unwanted sunrays. "It's barely even noon!" She sighed, not hesitated in showing an irritated face.

She carried on with her walking, looking at her left and right at the diverse shops filling the town. The climate in this village was obviously different from the one in the other; while it was cold and rainy back in the wind country it was hot and sunny in the village hidden in the leaves. And that's what caused the girl to grab her fan and wave it back and forth in order to cool her sweaty face. She took a sudden stop and stared at the window of a barbecue shop; scrutinizing the inside in a quick glance, she sighed again when she didn't see the person she was looking for and continued to walk. "Where could he be?!" She resisted the urge to yell out his name in the middle of the street. She took another halt and placed her hands on her waist covered with a purple sash on top of a sleeveless, purple dress with a purple blouse over it, all in different shades of course. Looking around one last time, she gave up and headed towards the main gate that led to the entrance of the village, or in her case, the exit.

She did look back several times in hope of spotting the guy though. And that's what caused the girl to bump into someone. Not _any_ someone, it was the village's most loved and popular young ninja who gained his fame by working hard like no one had ever done. Everyone knew the boy with the spiky blond hair and the whiskers on his cheeks. His laugh and cheerful face were the main reason of his recognition however. That's exactly why, when looking at him, she forgot about her annoyance and smiled at him.

"Oh, what's up Naruto? Sorry I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me" The girl justified sheepishly.

"Aha, no worries, believe it," He waved it off with his usual extra-wide laugh. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I just came back from a mission nearby and I thought I can stop by, how about you? Waiting for someone to get back?" She shifted her weight and folded her arms, assuming this conversation was gonna take longer than what she expected. It's not like she didn't like talking to the jinchuriki, but she was already late and wasn't supposed to be here in the first place, plus she doesn't like leaving her village too much especially her baby brothers. They weren't babies, but that was how she saw them.

"No on the contrary, I'm waiting for Sakura chan, I always like seeing her before her missions, you know, wishing her good luck" He laughed scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, I see. Say…" She started, looking disappointed after she kept on. "…have you seen Shikamaru anywhere? I can't seem to find him"

"Hmm…" The blond held his chin with his fingers thinking. "He went on a mission four days ago along with the rest of his team," He said moving his hand down. "I think they still haven't came yet"

"O-oh, okay then," She seemed perplexed for a moment. "Can you tell him I say hi when he comes back? It's been long since I've seen him"

"No problem, believe it!" He cheered lifting his thumb up.

"Thanks Naruto, sorry but I really have to go, a lot of work awaits for me back home," The girl whined rubbing the back of her neck. "See you"

"Have a safe trip! Oh, and Temari…" He turned around stopping her in her track. She faced the blond waiting for him to continue. "Tell Gaara I'm almost there and that…I can't wait till I see him…" His face softened in a warm smile. Seeing the female had no clue to what he was talking about, he trailed on laughing awkwardly. "He'll understand, believe it!"

Temari nodded and waved him goodbye. She walked outside the gates after waving to the guards sitting by the side of them. Taking a last glance at the village, she sighed and strolled on the road. She had a bad feeling about it.

"Hope everything's okay, Shikamaru"

x-x-x

Temari left Tanigakure after a short fifteen minutes break. It's not like she was tired, but she _was_ hungry. It was an hour past noon, and since she had breakfast in the very early hours of the day, getting starved wasn't much of a shock. She was glad she was half-way home; it didn't take her much to arrive to the borders that separated the River Country from the Wind Country. She hated those kinds of missions; the boring fighting-free ones. She wasn't into violence that much, but spending most of the mission traveling was so tedious. And all of that was just to deliver some important data and information that couldn't be trusted to get delivered by one of their messenger birds. Last thing they wanted was those to get leaked to their enemies.

The blond yawned again. "Could this get any more boring?"

As if God heard her complaints, the sound of an explosion broke Temari from her monotony and incited her to look up at the birds scattering in the sky and escaping what-used-to-be their nest.

"What the..?" She narrowed her eyes when she saw the fumes making themselves visible on top of the trees from afar.

Moving her hand to her back and reaching for her scroll in which she sealed her fan, she made sure everything was completely set before running towards the direction in which she spied the smoke. Another explosion was soon heard from the same area.

The clearing became more visible as she approached it. Scraping metal and screams in pain followed suit. As soon as she spotted a person, she ducked and hid behind some fairly leafy bushes. Moving a couple of branches for a better look, she inspected the people before feeling as if a huge rock had fallen on her. She was able to identify the guy standing in front of her. Black cloak with red clouds; he was indeed an Akatsuki.

Temari gulped and crawled back an inch or two. It was better for her to retract, report it and call for back-ups as soon as she gets back to her village. She wasn't that stupid to risk her life in a combat with an S-class criminal. She was strong; no one can deny that, but even her brother, the Kazekage, was defeated by one. Their capabilities were esoteric and they had special kinds of weapons and jutsus. Ones no one had ever seen or experienced. The rare few had lived to tell the tale. They require absolute meticulousness even when dealing with one.

She kept her focus on the man as she crawled back slowly. Following him with her gaze, she was flabbergasted when she saw him stand in front of _another_ person in a dark cloak.

'_Two Akatsuki's?'_ She gasped quietly. It wasn't that odd though, they _did_ go in pairs, but it would be bad for _her_ in case she got caught.

Something was off however. The other Akatsuki was frozen on the ground. She vacillated whether she should escape or try to find out more about her enemies. As much as she hated to admit it; this _was_ thrilling and interesting, not to mention fun as well. So she stopped in her way and tilted her head to the side, she wanted to at least know who they were. The blonde waited for the man to move out of her sight and noticed they were actually _three_ persons. The second Akatsuki member –with the blond hair in a ponytail- was recognizable; he was indeed the missing-nin who infiltrated their village not so long ago and kidnapped her brother: Deidara. However, the third person was still vague. Becoming aware of the fact that that figure was actually a _female_, her curious instincts grew bigger. Apparently she was working on Deidara, lessening a harm that hit him. So she was most likely a medic-nin. She watched as her long pale-blond hair flicked from side to side while moving her head, it descended all the way to her back covered in what looked like purple top with matching purple shorts/skirt. She couldn't make out since the girl was sitting on her knees. Temari kept observing the scene until she saw a glimpse of light-blue in the female's worried eyes.

That's when it hit her.

"I-Ino?" She whispered to herself in disbelief.

The sand Kunoichi crawled to the side to make sure. She was mistaken. She _had_ to be mistaken. It was just…no way. She would never do such thing.

She lifted her hand and placed it on another spot on the ground. It was a terrible blunder.

_Crack…_

The sound of a breaking branch reverberated.

'_Shit!'_ She swore before sitting up and making her way back to where she came from. The blond kept running and running without even caring to where she was heading, she just wanted to get the hell out of there. Her heart was pounding deeply in her chest and she was wishing to all the gods out there to have mercy on her and make the criminals deaf enough to miss that. She formulated a plan on the run however; she was going back to Konoha, and this time she was seeing Shikamaru.

* * *

"It's not working! Oh god, why isn't it working?!" Ino panicked shifting her gaze from his head to his stomach. She tried applying more pressure –chakra, but she didn't know how to control that yet- but his wound just wouldn't heal all the way.

"What's wrong Ino chan?" Tobi approached her, kneeling down on one leg.

"His injury…I-I healed half of it but it just won't get any better than this! He may hold on for a couple of hours but he _needs_ good medication! Oh god, this is my entire fault..!" She reached for her eyes and wiped tears with her bloody hand before they make their way to her cheeks. She turned again to see Deidara's tired weak visage. His impassiveness made her miss his arrogant face and cocky smile.

"It's okay, Ino chan, don't worry, there's a town to the north of this place, which is about 10 minutes walk from here, Tobi will go look for a good medic!" The guy announced getting up.

_Crack…_

Both Ino and Tobi looked towards the sound that emitted not so far away. Silence fell upon the area for a minute, both of them waiting for someone to make an appearance or try to attack them. But nothing. Tobi was already in his fighting stance, examining his surroundings. Seeing there wasn't anyone planning to jump in, Ino stood up, grabbed her bag and placed it on her shoulder. Tobi only stared at her confused behind his mask.

"If you go and someone attacks, I won't be able to protect Deidara, that's why _you_ should stay and guard him, while I go look for a medic." She said heading towards the north.

"It's dangerous even for you, Ino chan…" Tobi extended his hand trying to stop her, but to no avail. Ino stood still on her ground for a bit before turning around giving him a thumb up.

"Don't worry about me, Tobi" She smiled ever so innocently. She let out a quiet giggle and carried on. "I'll be okay!" And with that she turned back and ran towards the village until she was out of sight.

Tobi sighed and sat down next to his senpai, who began to cough out the remaining blood in his mouth and gain consciousness.

"Senpai!" Tobi yelled moving closer to Deidara. "Are you okay?!"

Deidara attempted to lift his head up but failed miserably. He ended up slanting towards Tobi. Opening his eyes soon became the most difficult thing to do; other than the pain he was going through, he enjoyed being out cold and just resting. Feeling he was being watched, he cracked open one of his lifeless eyes and saw how close Tobi –Tobi's mask- was close to him. Due to his surprise, he opened both eyes as wide as they could in his condition and moved his head to the other way, irritated for two reasons:

1. This guy was _so_ crossing his personal space.

2. He was sure Tobi would never let that go for as long as he was living; considering he always lectured him about how strong and attentive he should be as a member of their organization, him being saved by a girl: yeah, that wasn't good for him being the _Akatsuki_ who are supposed to be the elite ninjas. At least he had an excuse, actually _two_ excuses. One other than his injury.

"I'm fine Tobi, un!" He talked in his throat as an annoyed, half-hearted, inattentive response.

"Oh Tobi was so worried senpai! Tobi thought you were gonna die!" He cried hugging his neck disturbingly.

"Relax Tobi! It was all part of my plan you idiot! Now let go of my neck, un!" He grunted, unable to strangle him or even kick and push him away. It was kind of sad.

Tobi murmured an apology and left him be. He watched as Deidara tried to sit up slowly, with curses escaping his mouth. He didn't succeed completely so he just lay on his elbows and half sat half laid on the ground. Seeing his blood-covered stomach and blood-stained cloak wasn't pleasant for him, but he had to do it. Not the seeing part, but doing what he had done that caused him this whole ordeal.

"What plan, Deidara senpai?"

Deidara looked up towards Tobi and smirked. It wasn't that intense like his usual grins but it was still a smirk nonetheless. Making sure they were completely alone, he began.

"What, you think I got in the way and saved that girl 'cause I _wanted_ to?" He made it sound shameful and something forbidden or prohibited. "She's our key to the Kyuubi, so I _had_ to ensure she utterly trusts me, I could've simply killed that guy with my clay centipede without going with such mess, un!"

Tobi was obviously lost and didn't follow the blond in what he was saying. Deidara, noticing his quietness was clearly due to his confusion, sighed and explained.

"You see, this girl here is a kunoichi from Konoha and she was part of the group we faced the other day, that's how you remember her, un. I hit her with one of my exploding creations and she was knocked out and apparently, lost her memory. So now she thinks I'm _helping_ her to get back to her village, un!" With that said, he laughed out loud in the most sinister way a criminal could ever do. It appeared to be the 'most hilarious joke of the day'. It was ruined however by his coughing continuously. Once calmed down again, he lifted his hand shakily and stared at his sliced palm, a very tiny small hint of regret in his eyes. "I had to make minor sacrifices though, but I made sure that idiot didn't hit a vital point, un" He finished closing his eyes and letting his head fall back facing the sky.

Tobi seemed amazed and gave out a 'woaah' clapping his hands. Sighing again and turning his gaze towards Tobi, he took notice of something and began looking around in search of a certain blonde.

"Where's Yamanaka, un?" He questioned.

"Ino chan went to Tani to get help, senpai!" He cheered. "Tobi's here to guard you!" He continued pointing at himself proudly.

"Perfect, everything's going according to plan, un" He affirmed as a smile of satisfaction replaced his dull expression. "See Tobi, that's how an Akatsuki should be, un! Sharp, quick, intelligent-…"

"..Having his ass saved by a girl" Tobi muttered in a low voice that Deidara quite heard well. He giggled few times and placed his hand on his mouth in a mocking way.

The blond artist glared daggers at him. He hated how this kid always made him lose his cool.

"I _meant_ to do that, un! Now piss off to our hideout and inform Leader about this! Tell him I got everything under control, un" He commanded, lying down again and doing his best to cross his hands under his head, he twitched when his wounded palm met his blond locks.

"But Ino chan assigned Tobi to look after Deidara senpai! And Tobi didn't tell Ino chan goodbye and-…"

"Just piss off already I'll be fine! I'll make sure to deliver that to her, un" He assured him, whispering a '_not_' to himself.

As hesitated as Tobi was, he nodded and stood up, stretching his arms. Letting out a sigh then looking back, he turned around to face Deidara and saluted him. Without forgetting to wish him luck, he vanished in a cloud of smoke and left Deidara alone in his place. Aforesaid man only chuckled and stared at the sky, before closing his eyes and let himself rest. He wondered what Yamanaka was doing, but didn't bother himself to think much about it.

"You're a smart man, Deidara" He complemented himself.

**Reviews always make me happy, just saying.**

**P.s. i hate how fanfiction always messes up with mai writing. WAI FANFICTION WAI.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Angel's Note: never thought that would ever happen but..**

**I ACTUALLY GOT TO THE 10TH FRIGGING CHAPTER**

**excuse me. *enters her bedroom and closes door. loud scream could be heard***

Far beyond the truth

Chapter 10

Ino ran as fast as her tired feet could take her to the town Tobi had told her about. Finally arriving to civilization, she bent down panting, trying to regain at least some of her energy to start the real work. Getting to the village wasn't the task; finding a good medic was the actual hard thing to do. She looked up at the crowded streets waiting for her; nothing stood out. Other than the enormous number of people coming and going, the town seemed…_normal_.

_Well yeah what did you expect it to be, floating in the middle of the sea?_ She thought to herself. It didn't look that far of an option though keeping in mind that it _was_ the River Country. And seeing that people could disappear, appear wherever they wanted, fly on gigantic animals, merge with trees, have features on their hands that are supposed to be on their _faces_, didn't make that idea an impossible thing. But every day you learn something new right?

After catching her breath, she walked fast –almost ran- between the civilians who only stared at her in a bizarre way. No one appeared to be caring enough for the blonde kunoichi, stained with blood and dirt, to offer her help. If they didn't point, they were staring. She tried asking several persons for a good doctor anywhere there, but they only shook their heads and ignored.

"Please! Do you know where I can find a fine medic? This is an emergency!" She begged to a woman who only eyed her and walked away. She ran past the shops and houses in search of any sign for an infirmary or a hospital. When no one was giving her a good response, she began to lose hope. She didn't care what the people were thinking of her because of her terrible appearance, it was their behavior that upset her the most. Why wouldn't anyone help out? Were they that selfish for a frigging doctor? Of course her looks were suspicious but that was _why_ she needed one!

She stopped next to a store that sold newspapers and magazines. Fliers, posters and advertisements were filling the front glass that separated the inside of the store from the outer tabloid stand. Hoping the salesman would be tolerant of her situation and aid her, she hesitantly walked inside and stood in front of the old man, with the newspaper in his hand, behind his messy desk on which papers were scattered along with some pens and a calculator. He didn't seem to notice her until she looked down and coughed, playing with her fingers.

"Umm, sorry to bother you sir, b-but can you tell me where can I find a doctor in here? Please. My friend is really hurt a-and without medical care, I'm afraid he's gonna _die_ and…" She started, but didn't know how to put an end to her phrase.

The man with the white hair and glasses on his nose eyed her down and remained silent. Seeing he wasn't going to answer, she had officially lost hope. She wanted to just give up. She really wanted to do that. But she knew she wouldn't live with herself knowing she was behind someone's death. Someone who had protected her with his own life.

_If only I helped him from the very beginning. God why did I have to be this stupid!_

The same thoughts came back filling her with guilt and culpability. She wanted to cry; _nothing_ was working out for her. What did she do to deserve all of this?

Taking a step back ready to leave, she sighed and turned around to get out, before she got stopped by none other than the aged man himself.

"Oh, sorry miss, I zoned out," He chuckled a bit then ran his hand through the little white mess he called hair. A person can easily count how many hairs he had. "A doctor…let's see…"

Having the man _actually_ talking to her took a ponderous weight off her shoulders. Just the thought of him wanting to aid her made her want to hug him tight and kiss his cheeks. But of course, she wouldn't do that, because that would be plain _weird_, plus he'd think she was a lunatic.

Squeezing her hand firmly with the other, her gaze focused on the man sitting in front of her with eyes filled with hope –something they quite missed for some time now- and a face that showed keenness and erased every trace of reluctance that once submerged her.

"There is this talented lady…what was her name…"

Damn this guy was slow, she thought. As much as she was glad he was assisting her, and she really appreciated it, she just wanted to grab him by the collar, shake him and yell 'SPIT IT OUT I'M IN A HURRY'.

"Ahh yes! I believe her name is Meiko Otonashi, Otonashi san is really gifted, she is truly known for her capability of healing almost _everything_!" The elder spoke, proud that said-woman lived in this village of his. "She doesn't live that far, I suppose. Just keep heading to the right from here and you'll distinguish her house; kind of isolated, not so small yet not so big either, spacious garden…If you couldn't find it just ask someone" He finished giving her a warm smile.

_I doubt anyone's gonna answer though…_She pondered.

Without forgetting to articulate her tremendous thanks, she bowed before the elder and departed, running towards the place she came here for. As much as she was worn out, she knew she couldn't stop. Not _now_ above all, when she was almost there. Looking to her left and right, she started guessing which one of the houses the _one_ was. She arrived at the end of the street, blocked by a reclusive abode. Ino somehow knew it was the one she was seeking for. It was the only house that stood out; secluded, outsized yard: yeah that was it. Oh and it had 'Otonashi residence' written on a plank attached to the small white fence surrounding the place.

Ino slowly placed her hand on the tiny door of the barrier. She didn't have to push or exert any sort of force to unlock the thing for it cracked open easily by itself, giving out a fading squeaking sound that stopped when it was fully open. The blonde vacillated before entering. Taking a deep breath and setting foot on the square-shaped, concrete tile used to lead the way to the entrance of the medic's home, she looked around contemplating the front lawn on which all sorts of flora were found. Starting with flowers and ending with remedial herbs, everything was available; they were kept neatly in order and skillfully cultivated. This made the kunoichi even certain that this was indeed the place she was looking for. As much as she wanted to check them out –the odor and multitude colors were incredibly charming and fascinating- she kept her focus on her objective and made her way to the door.

_Knock knock knock_

Nothing.

_Knock knock knock knock KNOCK._

Still nothing.

Ino wanted to punch something so badly. Wasn't it enough she had to go through all of that just to know where this thing _was?_ Was her being happy and relieved prohibited in this nasty damned world?

She yelled out Meiko's name numerous times in case the woman didn't hear the knocking, yet that didn't change anything. No one seemed to answer.

Ino kicked the door then lay back on her back sliding down till she was in a sitting position. She watched as the sun was gradually gliding as well, painting the sky a sinister orange-like red. It was official; the world was against her. She felt her eyes water at the thought of returning back to Deidara and seeing him –dare not to say the word- dead. Just minutes ago she was buoyant and convinced he was going to be saved. But now…you could say her hope dropped down to zero. She rubbed her eyes and stood up dusting herself. She still didn't know why she kept doing that since it wasn't making any difference, but she did it anyway. Head to the ground, she sauntered on the tilework towards the small door. What would she tell Tobi? She _did_ try her best but, it obviously wasn't enough. She could imagine the disappointment on his face, well, behind his _mask_. And she was clearly the one to be blam-…

"Ow!"

Bumping into a certain person awoke Ino from her deliberations. Who could've ignored the pain and, most importantly, the loud squeal coming out of a young girl's mouth.

"I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking in front of me a-and I didn't really expect to see anyone here and…" The blonde tried to explain, but was soon cut off after looking up at the girl in front of her. Her extremely long, dark-blue braided hair surely stuck out. It descended over her shoulders all the way to her thighs, and her fluffy pink hair-tie that kept it together was noticeable as well.

"It's okay!" The stranger said moving down her hand from her head. "What do you mean? What's wrong with my house?" She lifted herself up and dusted herself, before bending down and catching the items –groceries- she had dropped.

"Your house?" Confusion was obviously obvious on the blonde's face.

The youngster straightened up, after picking up everything she had let go and hugging them with one hand. Her lips soon found themselves making a smile as she placed her other hand on her forehead in a salute.

"Meiko Otonashi at your service!"

x-x-x

Deidara sluggishly moved his head from side to side and half-opened his eyes waking up. For some reason, he couldn't shift in his position. He tried lifting his arm, leg or even pulling himself up, but they didn't response. His body felt so heavy and, if he hadn't suddenly unlocked his eyes, he would've thought he was a lost soul in that dead body of his. He tried sitting up again, but alas, still nothing. However after surrendering to reality, intense ache began to crawl on the man's body. As much as he couldn't feel his limbs, he was feeling pain alright. But as the stubborn guy he is, it didn't make him but want to get up even more. So he challenged the world, once again, but failed miserably. Soreness was clear on his face, for he gritted his teeth and mumbled few swear words along the way.

"Moving will only make it worse for you!" An unexpected voice was heard near him before he felt his nose getting poked. At the sudden touch, Deidara immediately jerked his head back then turned it to his left to face the stranger. He only seemed to notice, at that very moment, that it was dark wherever he was. Apparently he was too occupied examining his condition to note that he wasn't where he had laid last time before he closed his eyes. He didn't remember the ground being this cozy, moreover the place lacked the frost and the annoying insects' chirping. He contemplated the foreigner, who appeared to be a female because of her voice, in an attempt to distinguish her. Although as soon as the blond approached his face, he sensed some weight apply to where he was sleeping –a bed, it seemed? So he was in a house. Awesome- and the unknown person's breath got closer.

Deidara only looked to the other way and asked his question.

"Who are you? Where the hell am I, un?"

The girl drew near the artist even closer. Cold wind coming from above him blew in Deidara's hair and displaced the strands that once coated his left eye. There must be a window on top of his bed, he deduced. And judging by the obscurity, it was already night. (No kidding).

"I'm the one and only Meiko Otonashi, the one who saved your cute ass! But you can call me Meiko!" Meiko shout-whispered next to him in a childlike manner. Even for a whisper, it was loud. He stared at her silhouette out of the corner of his eyes. If he were to describe her for a first impression, it would be: annoying. She was clearly a kid; someone like her could never accomplish such thing.

"You brought me here?" Deidara inquired; slightly interested in what had happened while he was comatose.

"Actually, your sister did" She extended her hand on top of him and pointed at his right.

"Sister?" Deidara followed her arm to see a figure lying by the side of his bed.

The puffy clouds outside were finally carried out of the full moon's way that rested in the middle of the night sky. If you stood in front of the window, or sat on the bed Deidara was sleeping on, it would be completely visible. At last, rays of light illuminated the chamber, or at least an important portion of it, and the blond could make out almost everything. It occurred just in time to identify the sleeping figure beside him.

It was Ino of course.

She had her head rested between her arms that nested her pretty delicate face on the bedside. The moonlight didn't add but tenderness to her soft innocent hidden features. The way she was sleeping, and her long almost white-ish hair dispersed all over the bed and her shoulders told the male she had been in this position for some time now. Her balanced tranquil breathing settled his assumption.

Deidara closed his eyes and shook his head a bit erasing the idea out of his mind. "She's not my sister, un" He said it nonchalantly. Meiko seemed taken aback by his answer. And more soothing.

"Your girlfriend?" She wondered out loud, a bit disappointed when saying that.

Deidara shook his head again at her response. Then let out a small chuckle after saying the following. "I barely even know her, un"

The young girl seemed somewhat relaxed; something that confused the blond in front of her for a moment.

"Really? That's strange, I thought you were close, she begged me to help you, she even agreed to work for me to pay me back!" She exclaimed, raising her voice at the end of her talk. "She wouldn't take a bath and change this ugly, dirty attire of hers till she makes sure you were okay!" Deidara assumed Meiko pressed her fingers on her nose to block the unwanted stench that he didn't even smell from entering her lungs, because her voice was soon changed into a deep grave one at the very end of her words.

_"Please…please…I __**need**__ your help…He..he's gonna __**die**__" Ino pleaded, tears flowing freely on her cheeks. She was already on her hands and knees in front of the young medic who stood straight in front of her._

_"I'm sorry, but no money, no service," Meiko apologized scratching the back of her head guiltily. "It wouldn't be fair to the others if I aid you for free…"_

_Ino looked up at her with red swollen eyes. She wouldn't mind the kid feeling pity for her if it meant helping the dying blond. Looking for any way to convince her, she let out the first thing that came to her mind. "I promise I'll pay u back! I'll help you with your work! I know basic stuff but you can teach me! Please!"_

_Meiko stood still and gazed at nothing in particular. She was really considering what Ino had just told her. She didn't have time to reply though; she soon found herself being dragged by the kunoichi who grabbed her tightly by the wrist and was already leading her outside the village. She went along with it. What could she lose? And in about 10 minutes, the injured man came to sight. She should've mentioned he was a cute one._

Deidara only shrugged –as much as he could- and remained gazing at the sleeping beauty in front of him. He didn't expect her to go _that_ much for him. Was she taking that friendship thing she talked about earlier this seriously? He couldn't see how she considered him a friend though. All he did was mocking and teasing her. _'You saved her worthless life smartass'_ He reminded himself. But then again, she _did_ save his own too, at first. He didn't want to admit it. However when she deflected that man's katana, he _was_ about to die. His explosive clay in his hand wasn't ready to get used yet, and if it wasn't for her, if she didn't stall and postpone his demise, he wouldn't be able to finish off that bastard. So she didn't actually owe him anything. As if he'd tell her any of that.

These thoughts were soon brushed off and slid to the back of his head after feeling his cheek getting poked. _'What, is it poke-Deidara day?!'_ He mused.

"So…I take it you're single?"

She did _not_ just say that.

Deidara shut his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down. He turned his head towards her, shouting "How old are you again?!" before pausing at the scene before him. It was then when he realized he still hadn't seen her.

Two immense dark blue eyes stared right back at his own. Innocence was the first thing that crossed his mind. They didn't even blink; they kept their focus on his. The dim light coming from outside was more than enough to bring out their glisten. Another thing that stood out was her hair. It exactly matched her eyes. It was extremely long even when braided. Messy locks escaped the interwoven strands, most likely because of hard work. She half-lay on the other bedside with her hands framing her cheeks. She just stared at him solemnly, which baffled Deidara. He had no idea what was going on. Something he wasn't used to. Usually _he_ is the one in control. He wasn't so sure about it this time. Nevertheless, he needn't to think twice; for a kid like her, she was unquestionably pretty.

Meiko was the first to break the staring competition. She stood up, out of the blue, and dusted herself. Her looks immediately changed back to her old cheerful ones. The blond only followed her actions with his eyes.

"Well, you should really sleep. It's not like you could do anything anyways since you're anesthetized, plus you don't wanna be tired tomorrow!" She smiled, jumping her way towards the chamber's door hidden in the shadowy corner.

Deidara eyed her suspiciously. He couldn't help but to get alarmed and go on with his question. "What is it that's gonna happen tomorrow, un?"

Meiko stopped in her way and faced him, her hair found itself flying all the way to her back when doing so. She raised her index and middle finger, forming a peace sign and giggling few times along the way.

"I guess we'll have to find that out!"

**sorry i may be kinda slow, school's being a tard. *shrugs***


	11. Chapter 11

**Angel's Note: i worked most of the day on this cuz next week im extremely busy, sorry if it wasn't well-written =w=**

**ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, i was so bored that i drew a scene (that's gonna take place later on) of this fanfic, just a lineart tho, its still not colored, cuz im awesome like that. plus i was in the mood to draw so meh *shruggs* **

**buuuuuuuuuuuuuut *sadface* it wouldnt work on here so if ure interested to see it, just tell me nd ill send it to u :l**

Far beyond the truth

Chapter 11

"What do you mean you have _lost_ Ino!?" A woman's voice boomed in the entire room after her palm had met the soft wooden desk in front of her with a loud thump. Aforementioned table seemed to crack a bit, and the mountain-like pile of papers that was once stacked on it flew in the air as they slowly swayed down on the floor. Another woman, younger-looking than her, immediately jumped by its side to take hold of a sake bottle that lurched around the edge before it falls and breaks. Making sure it was steady on the table, she let go of the container and looked up frustrated at her master standing in front of her. She hated seeing her at times like that, even though she was somewhat uptight all the time. Yet acting this way in such situation wasn't bizarre at all, it was to be expected from the village hidden in the leaves' Hokage.

Tsunade sat back in her chair and laid her elbows on her desk rubbing her temples. Last thing she wanted was one of her kunoichi's missing or kidnapped. Or even worse; killed.

She took a deep breath and exhaled, calming herself down before she blows up on the poor man in front of her.

"Shikamaru, how could this happen? You were the leader of the squad we sent after the Akatsuki, you _only_ had to gather information and try to avoid a combat as much as you could, you were responsible for everyone, it's not like you to leave someone behind let alone _Ino_ a member of your _own_ team!" She tried to keep her voice stable enough, but the mixture of anger and worry could easily be identified in her words.

Shikamaru kept his eyes to the ground. It's not like he wasn't already blaming himself. This was utterly his fault and he knew it. He clenched his fists tightly at the thought of what had happened the other day. This upset him more than it did for the Godaime. It was already bad enough he had lost a vital element of team 10. He didn't want _another_ friend, no, family member, to get murdered by the same criminals who had killed his dearly loved sensei.

The man with the spiky hair remained silent.

Tsunade's right-hand lady, Shizune, stared at both of them in tranquility. She knew how much the blonde meant to the man standing before her. As much as she wanted to console him, saying anything at the moment seemed like a bad idea. She looked behind him at his teammate; he appeared as guilty and miserable as the other was. Choji made few steps closer near Shikamaru. He lifted his hand towards him and opened his mouth, trying to let out something to say whether to comfort and assure him that everything was going to be okay, or try to take the guilt from him a little in front of the Hokage. It's not like he was the only person to be denunciated. However, when Shizune made eye contact with the Akimichi, she shook her head and mouthed a 'no'. So Choji dropped his hand and waited for anyone to break the killing quietness.

"Well did you try looking for her?" Tsunade spoke in a distracted way. She was genuinely thinking and wanted the man in front of her to talk.

"Of course we did! We kept searching for her for two days but she was nowhere to be found! If it wasn't for Izumo and his injury…" Shikamaru paused in disinclination and gritted his teeth, unwilling to continue.

"Shikamaru, _what_ happened?" The Godaime insisted, fixing her solemn eyes on said-man.

Shikamaru stood still, then slowly raised his head to face Tsunade.

"While we were spying on the two Akatsuki, they detected our presence and discovered us. We all fought them but…a huge explosion from one of them caused us to separate. We couldn't find her ever since" He finished, lowering his head a bit.

"Wait…did you say; explosion?" The woman with the blond pigtails inquired, giving her full attention to the Nara.

"Yeah…why?"

The old woman frowned, slamming her fist to the table which fractured into other minor splits.

"That _bastard_. Is it possible that he managed to escape Guy's team back then?" She asked more to herself. Shikamaru only stared at her with raised eyebrows. Before he could ask anything, they were perturbed by loud noise –shouting- radiating from behind the access of the Hokage's office. And soon enough the door swung open, revealing a tired yet serious looking woman in purple.

"Hokage sama! I _have_ to talk to you!" She hurried and made her way towards Tsunade. She was followed by a Konaha ninja who attempted to stop her from going any further.

"Hey you can't—" He stopped in his track after reaching the entry of the room and noting that everyone was staring at him. "I apologize Lady Hokage, but this girl here persisted to see you and…I'll get her out of here—"

"Temari?" Shikamaru questioned, recognizing her unexpected presence.

"Shikamaru" She acknowledged, never losing her urgency.

"That is no way of entering my office and I'm busy at the moment, but what brought you here? Oh, and you're dismissed" The Godaime queried, waving at the guard and grabbing her sake bottle and taking a sip. The shinobi bowed in front of her and left the place.

"I came here to make sure that Ino is here somewhere?" She spat it out, going straight to the subject.

Every single person's eyes widened at her spoken words. Shikamaru immediately turned around and faced her, grabbing her shoulders firmly with a worried yet somewhat relieved look.

"Why? Have you seen her? Where is she?" He asked shaking her a bit. He soon realized what he was doing and let her go, sending her a look which said 'sorry' that didn't have to come out of his mouth for her to understand.

"Oh so she isn't…" She affirmed, spacing out.

"Temari, spit it out" Tsunade commanded, becoming aware that the sand kunoichi knew something they didn't.

Temari only looked at them with confused eyes. She wasn't able to understand it herself.

"I'm not sure…but I think I have…" She started and was cut-off by the shinobi she came there to see.

"Where? Is she okay?!"

The young blonde bit her lower lip and thought for a moment. How could she explain it to them if she didn't comprehend it herself?

"That's the thing…she was perfectly fine but…she wasn't alone…" She paused, clearing her throat. "She was with the Akatsuki member presumed dead"

Tsunade held her fist tighter. She was right. That bastard wasn't dead.

The guy with the spiky ponytail almost lost his balance. The thing he feared most had occurred. He refused to have another teammate slaughtered by one of _them_. He may have taken revenge for his sensei's demise but doing that millions of times would never bring him back. He looked up towards his master; a miserable look filled with sorrow and grief. Tsunade knew how the young man felt towards that organization. Every sane person hates them; that's true. But his despise grew bigger after the loss of Azuma Sarutobi.

He murmured something under his breath, something none of the people surrounding him comprehended, and headed towards the door. However, he was stopped by his teammate, who placed a hand on his shoulder and called him by his name.

"I know what you're planning to do, Shikamaru, but going there now alone will get you nowhere but killed. We'll call for reinforcements so we can all—" Choji began, but was rudely interrupted by his partner who pushed his hand off his shoulder.

"I won't wait for another shithead to kill one more member of team 10" He uttered sharply, barely moving his head to look at him.

"Then I'll go with you! Last time I saw them they were by the borders of the River Country, I'm sure they didn't go that far!" Temari shouted, moving closer beside him.

"No, you should already be in your village; your brothers must be worried sick. I'll go by myself to look for her, don't worry, I'm not that stupid to face two of them. I'll just try to locate her and make sure she's still…okay"

And with that he ran past her and exited the room. Tsunade tried calling after him but to no avail. He was already gone.

"_Shit!_" she swore setting the alcohol down on her desk harshly. "Shizune, call for a back-up team straight away! That guy is going to get himself killed!"

"Hai, Tsunade sama"

* * *

Ino slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head that once took refuge between her arms. First thing she took notice of was whiteness. After remembering what had happened with her earlier, she quickly turned her gaze to the left to check on her wounded friend.

Seeing he was breathing normally and his peaceful face showed no suffering sign, she smiled and stood up, causing the chair she was sitting on to trail along the ground and emanate some noise. She stretched her arms and watched the sky outside the window. It was clear blue. The sound of the birds chirping outside and the leaves of the multitude trees in the house's backyard rustling was optimistic. She found herself eager to know what kind of journey was waiting for her. Taking one last glance at the sleeping Deidara, she spun on her heel and headed towards the bathroom. That kid was right. It was about time for her to take a shower.

x-x-x

She stepped outside the shower and grabbed the towel hanging on the towel bar. Tucking it around herself and into itself, she made sure it was steady enough before grabbing another one and folding it around her hair. She took a deep breath; deeply inhaling the sweet refreshing smells of the shampoo she used. Grapefruit, gardenia, amber and vanilla; she didn't know how but she was able to name every single element of the product. She shook it off and walked outside the bathroom, looking for the pink dress Meiko had given her last night.

"She just placed it on the top shelf of the closet, un"

Deidara's soft yet unpredicted voice almost made Ino slip. If she hadn't grasped the door handle for support she would've fallen for sure. However, she didn't care for that at all, she immediately made her way towards the blond and threw her arms around him as soon as she saw the scene before her. He had woken up and wore that usual smirk of his. It may be a little faint but it was still a smirk nonetheless. Deidara was taken aback by her reaction and kept his other words to himself. His mouth however was still slightly open by surprise.

"I'm so glad you're okay" She whispered in his ear, still holding him tight.

Deidara couldn't help but to blush a bit. Never in his history had someone ever cared for his wellbeing. It felt nice, he had to say. But he wasn't sure if that was the actual reason or the fact that she was wearing nothing but a towel. He looked the other way away from her, preventing her to see his face.

"Can't you at least put something on first, un? The way I am too, if Meiko walks in and sees us she'll think…you know…" He complained, pouting. It wasn't like he cared too, but her weight on him was paining him and he didn't want to show her any more weakness. Realizing his argument was against his teasing, flirting-like nature, he added, "And you're _so_ not my type, Yamanaka" He waited for a rebuke or a hit. But nothing. Instead, she lifted herself up and sat on the side facing him. She caressed his injured hand wrapped in bandages then looked at his eyes, letting out a smile.

"I don't care" She laughed quietly and stood up, heading towards the closet.

Deidara was once again startled by her answer.

'_What the hell was __**that**__?'_ He thought to himself. _'Wow, saving a person __**does**__ change them, un'_

Ino grabbed the dress and stood behind the changing curtain. He could see her hands moving from on top of it as she wore her new girly clothes.

Deidara watched the place with plain boredom. It was all…_white._ A couple of nightstands by the bedside, a bookshelf by his right, just before a door that obviously led to the bathroom in the very corner, a dresser to his left, some sort of plant-thing by the room door. That's it. There was nothing artistic about it. He was already irritated by the fact that he couldn't move for a while, and now he had to put up with _this_ view. Great.

Ino left the curtain, dusting her fluffy pink dress, and stood in front of Deidara. He kept staring at her with his same pure ennui look without saying anything. Seeing he wasn't planning on commenting on her new look, she started the conversation.

"So? What do you think?"

The artist eyed her down again, taking his time to formulate his answer.

"Neh, the old dirty clothes looked better on you, un" He mocked, resting his head back and gazing at the ceiling that had absolutely nothing interesting.

The female blonde sighed, "Ha-ha, very funny"

"No really, purple looks better on you, un" He yawned, keeping his dull looks upwards.

The girl shrugged and made her way towards the bookshelf. She folded her arms and shifted her weight, in search of a useful appealing book worth reading. She picked up several ones and piled them on the floor near the chair she was sitting on earlier.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Deidara mentioned, somewhat teasing her. He was incredibly bored. He could do nothing. Nothing at _all_. All what he was able to do was sit –lay- and watch.

"Aren't you supposed to be a guy?" She shot back, without even bothering to look at him. She couldn't refrain herself however, for her victory grin soon appeared on her face. She considered him a friend now and she cared for him; that was true. But that didn't mean stopping the mocking relationship they both shared. It's not like he could be the only annoying one.

The missing-nin rolled his eyes in monotony at her answer. He blew strands of hair that covered his face lazily trying to amuse himself. As fun as blowing your hair out of your face could actually be.

However Ino had her own work to do. Meiko didn't assign her anything, but she wanted to improve herself on her own. She only chose the books that appeared to be useful for her; as in medical books, fighting methods, treatment with herbs, etc. An odd-looking hardcover stood out though. Curious about what this dark book could be, she pulled it out and read the title.

_Bingo Book_

Ino raised an eyebrow at the strange label. She opened it and skipped the first empty pages till she reached the written ones. She read the passage written in bold in the middle of the page.

_The following contents are information about missing-nins that are considered harmful and dangerous, as well as extremely powerful ninja. The purpose of this is so that the village's secrets and/or __kekkei genkai__ aren't stolen or examined by the enemy. This is a book that every ninja keeps that lists records of these ruthful missing-nins and are considered to be on the "hit-list"__. __The book is a reference guide for the ninjas to know about the past and present crimes and illegal activity these highly-ranked criminals committed, as well as the bounty on them and general info about the rogues and S-Rank Ninja._

She flipped through the pages and stared at the different faces of the people they listed. A certain criminal stole her attention. He was unmistakably the creepiest thing she had ever seen. So far, for the least. She wasn't sure if he could be qualified as human. With his blue skin, sharp teeth, and what looked like gills under his eyes, he looked more like a shark. Deciding she had seen enough of this guy, she turned the page to see a _normal_ person with dark hair and crimson eyes. _Not to mention hot too_, she thought. She mentally laughed at herself for such consideration and read his name.

_Uchiha Itachi_

The girl seemed to muse for a while. This particular name seemed too catchy and somewhat familiar. She looked over at Deidara to ask him about the man, but he had his eyes closed and his breathing was slow and controlled so she figured he would be sleeping. Deciding it would be better to just leave him rest, she turned her gaze towards the book between her hands. The criminal's image stuck in her mind. She read through the description and noted something. She could swear she heard the word 'Akatsuki' before but she couldn't put her finger on it. she noticed another thing too; he was from her same village.

_Is that why he's memorable?_

_Little Ino ran between the alleys holding her nine-year-old friend's hand. _

_"I'm sure it's this way!" She affirmed, tightening her grip around the little girl with the pink hair's wrist. She looked back at her and smiled, then ran even faster making her companion stumble on the way._

_"Ino, slow down! I'm gonna trip!" She whined, still running after the blonde._

_"C'mon Sakura! If we don't hurry we won't see Sasuke kun!" _

_Sakura didn't seem convinced by Ino's words. This part of Konoha was forbidden to enter. Only the Uchiha's were allowed to go there for it only belonged to __**them. **__That didn't stop Ino though, she was determined on seeing Sasuke the love of her life._

_"What if we get in trouble?" Sakura looked around her, in fear of someone had seen her._

_Ino looked back towards her, laughing mischievously at her innocent friend._

_"Don't worry, we won't get cau—" _

_Without realizing it till she was on the ground, the blonde looked up slowly at the person she had bumped into. She let out a soft gasp when she recognized the tall man in front of her._

_"That's Sasuke kun's brother!" She whispered out loud to Sakura._

_Itachi raised an eyebrow at her words, and waited until the girl stood up and dusted her flowery purple skirt before he spoke._

_"I see you're acquainted with my little brother?" He inquired, his interest didn't show on his impassive face._

_"Umm…yeah…we train together," She lied, not that Itachi believed it. "So can we see him?"_

_The Uchiha eyed her down. "No, it's a restricted area. I'm afraid you have to leave"_

_Ino frowned. She always got what she wanted and she never took no as an answer. She took a deep breath and shouted. "I won't leave till I see Sasuke kun!" _

_Itachi turned around slowly to face the angry Ino. He looked at her eyes and she looked back. Crimson red meeting icy blue. And without even realizing it, she was already on her knees with her hand on her head._

_"It's better for you if you leave" He said turning around and walking away._

_Sakura ran towards her friend and caught her before she falls down. She seemed kind of dizzy and unable to walk._

_"What's wrong, Ino?" She asked worriedly._

_"L-let's just go home…" She answered quickly, ignoring her question. _

_'What the hell did he just do to me?' she thought to herself._

Ino awoke from her daydream. She blinked few times before looking around the room and realizing where she was. She looked down at her hands holding the book on which Itachi's photo was shown.

Throwing the book away in surprise, it landed on the floor, open on a particular page. She walked towards it and picked it up, checking the content.

She gasped after seeing what she had seen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Angel's Note: ahh man i know im being slow but its cuz of school i swear! im really busy these days =^=**

**anyways, im so happy. u know wai? no u dont. but ill tell u!**

**i got this amazing fanart for this fanfic by TrueGaaraRose, u should really check it out!**

**(http):(/)(/)we(-)areall(-)mad.(deviant)(art).com(/#/)d5lypvn**

**nd this is mai own fanart:**

**(http):(/)(/)(www).(theotaku).com(/)fanart(/)view(/)391741(/)far(_)beyond(_)the(_)truth**

**(get rid of parenthesese)**

**voila**

Far beyond the truth

Chapter 12

Deidara's POV:

As content and relieved as Ino was earlier when she left the bathroom, I didn't feel she was in the mood to talk. It wasn't as if she didn't _want_ to talk –of course she would, who wouldn't want to talk with me? I'm fun as hell- but she seemed somewhat _occupied_. And busy. I watched as she made her way to the bookshelf, and stared at the dozens of books arranged on it.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

I'm not usually the one to start a conversation; in fact, I barely carry on with one in the first place. There isn't anyone I can actually enjoy chatting with. That was the only thing I missed about Sasori no danna. He may be a complete ass with his massive ego, but I always enjoyed showing him what true art really is. Our discussions a propos art amused me. All I have now is…Tobi. That stupid airhead. I'm so glad I got rid of him for a while. Teasing Yamanaka is much more fun.

"Aren't you supposed to be a guy?" She muttered smiling, not losing her focus on whatever she was looking for.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Here goes this subject again. Like seriously, I don't look _that_ feminine. Just because I have long hair does _not_ make me a chick. Why can't they get that? Hn. It's not a surprise; I've never met someone who gets art in any case.

I looked up at the ceiling in absolute boredom. I had nothing to do so I started blowing some strands of hair off my face. I looked back over at Ino; she was still piling books on the floor. Was she really planning on reading all of those? Yeah right.

I turned my gaze back when she opened a certain book that seemed to interest her. I didn't know what I could possibly do so I just closed my eyes and let my mind clear out for a moment. Yes just a moment. Because soon enough everything crammed in my head. First, just how _long_ will it take for my body to get back to normal? I have to gain my power back. If I somehow got caught, I'm dead. I was already lucky we arrived at night. Where's that annoying girly brat when you need her. I can't believe I'm stuck with these idiots. At least Tobi was helpful at times. My hand better be well-healed. Last thing I want is not being able to perform my art.

The sound of a book meeting the surface of the floor liberated me from these thoughts. I didn't care enough to check it out though. I remained in my seat with my eyes closed. As if I could move anyways. That's really shitty.

That led me to think of another thing. Where was I going with my plan now? So far, everything was good, as long as she doesn't remember anything about me or the Akatsuki. When that bastard called that name back then and she didn't notice; I was blessed. It's awesome to see the world on your side.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. It was so boring. I really wanted to blow something up. However there was _one_ good thing that came out of this whole thing –other than my awesome plan of all times to catch the Kyubi. I've never rested this much ever since I joined the Akatsuki. This bed here is way more comfortable than the crappy one back in the base. My head totally sinks in the pillow. Even though I was sleeping so much lately, I couldn't help but to remain sleepy. I was totally enjoying the nice breeze brushing in my face and the birds chirping outside. Usually I'd blow them up 'cause they annoy me but this time, I wasn't annoyed. Now I realized how much I miss the serenity even as a terrorist bomber. I need to clarify my mind somehow.

_Squeak…_

I spoke too soon. I didn't have to jinx myself. I wonder what made that girl get off her seat like that. Was it too much to stand up quietly? But I wasn't opening my eyes. Nope. Whatever it was I'm sure it's not worth it. She didn't leave me with that option though. I was forced to open an eye while shutting the other closed at the intense ache that restocked when I was held firmly by the shoulders getting agitated. That Yamanaka was shaking me hastily out of nowhere as if I had done something wrong. I had a mini heart attack at the thought of her gaining back her memory and trying to kill me. But, something wasn't right. She was…happy?

"Oh my god Deidara wake up! Wake the hell up! Look! Look!" She shouted excitedly almost gluing a book she was holding on my face. I jerked my head back a bit to clear my vision. It took me complete five seconds to actually recognize what the maniac had between her hands.

A Bingo Book.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

I couldn't make out what this thing was till I saw Hidan's picture. After that, everything became a blur. I lost sight of almost everything and I only saw colored smudges. That was it. She found out. And now that I'm helpless, I have to kiss my awesome life goodbye. It happened too soon though, I had to admit. Worst thing was that I didn't get to the fun part. That's really a shame. Although I don't understand; that's nothing to be happy about. Unless she had a thing for criminals…which I doubt.

"Look! Shikamaru neutralized this guy who's considered one of the most dangerous delinquents of all times! He did it!_ My_ Shikamaru did it! Can you believe it?!"

I blinked several times before I took in what she had just told me. _What_?

Does that mean I'm not busted? She doesn't know my identity? What the fuck…_what_?!

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding this whole time. I cleared my throat and watched as she held that book close to her chest and twirled in her place. I didn't say anything. I just kept watching. It's not as if I could. I was in complete shock. I saw her lips moving but I couldn't hear what she was saying. She pushed the book in my face again and pointed at something on the page. I couldn't focus on that. She can't see further into the book. I have to take it away from her. I _have_ to.

But wait, _her_… Shikamaru? She knows the one who killed the supposedly _immortal_ Jashinist? Don't tell me he's one of her teammates I had encountered earlier…So she already began retrieving her memory? _Fuck._ What should I do?

She kept rambling and rambling. I couldn't keep up. I couldn't concentrate. Try to think Deidara! Think about something! Just breathe. In, out. In, out. Why doesn't she just shut up? Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!

"Shut up!"

_Slap_

x-x-x

The room unexpectedly fell silent. All the talking that once filled the chamber was now hushed by a single sharp movement. Both Ino and Deidara's eyes were wide open in disbelief. The latter's right hand was still up in the air, as the bandages wrapped all over it began to redden. The Bingo Book left the girl's hand and met the ground emitting a noise that drew Deidara's attention to what he had done without intent. He looked up at the bandages on which blood started to expatiate. Then at the red mark on Ino's face.

Ino's eyes glistened as they got all watery. She slowly lowered her head in disappointment. She didn't expect him to do that at _all._ She thought he'd be happy for her. But looks like she thought wrong. Maybe she got everything wrong. Maybe he didn't really care about her. Could it be?

Deidara couldn't make out her expression. He tilted his head to the side, trying to look at her.

"Yamanaka…I didn't…"

He couldn't believe his eyes. How could he do what he had just done? He was strangely guilty. He didn't really mean it. How the hell did he even move his arm? He was supposed to stay still for a while.

A teardrop caught the artist's attention. He was about to utter something if Ino didn't turn around and walked away. She stopped after a couple of steps, seeming hesitant, then slowly carried on with her way towards the door.

Deidara kept following her with his gaze. It wasn't like him to be precipitous. And the last thing he saw of the girl before exiting the chamber; was her rubbing her eye sniveling.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his injured fist tightly until blood started to drip and stain the white clean sheets of the bed.

_Fuck._

He cursed.

* * *

Shikamaru went back and forth as he placed one item after another in a small backpack. Food, weapons, extra shirts, he made sure he forgot nothing before going for his search for one of his closest friends. His mien didn't change. He still had his determinate somehow miserable demeanor. He quickened his pace. He didn't want to arrive there late. Maybe he could save her just in time. He didn't know why but he had this strange feeling that she was harmed. But he will save her. He vowed to himself.

He closed his bag and lifted it on his shoulder, turning around to set off from his apartment. He was greeted by an unexpected person laying by the door frame, however. Shikamaru's eyes perked up at the sight before him. Nevertheless they quickly faded back to their fortitudinous manner.

"You won't change my mind, Temari" He spoke calmly through his teeth, standing still in his spot.

Temari straightened up and dropped her hands which were folded over her chest. She stepped closer to him, narrowing her eyes in a way that illustrated bad news.

The man gave her a questioning look. He needn't to say anything for he knew she could undoubtedly understand what was on his mind.

"I have something to tell you"

Shikamaru shifted his weight and held his bag firmly. He gave her a slight nod designating her to carry on. He was in a hurry.

"You don't know the full story," She began, seeming uncertain in a way. "…About Ino"

The Nara raised an eyebrow, taken aback by her words. Come what may, he didn't want to hear the rest. They obviously weren't pleasant. However, he kept his focus on her, and tried to calm his breathing which seemed to accelerate.

"I saw her with an Akatsuki, yes. Actually, they were _two_," she paused after she saw her friend's face getting more anxious, but continued anyway. "But that wasn't the only thing. Don't worry, she wasn't impaired, but that's because…she was helping one of them"

Shikamaru's eyebrows were to the ceiling. He couldn't believe what this woman was talking about. He absentmindedly let go of his bag, blinked few times in order to take in everything she had just said.

"This isn't the right time for joking, Temari" He warned, his tone getting more serious.

Temari sighed and looked down, rubbing her forehead with the intention of ending the headache that began to grow.

"I wish I was…I couldn't believe it myself…maybe I _did_ see wrong…I know Ino would never do such thing! But…the way she sat next to him, and acting all normal around them…she should've taken that chance to kill him! I just…I don't understand…I didn't want to state that in front of the Hokage because I knew she wouldn't be a traitor…but maybe… "

The man knew where she was aiming at. He didn't want to hear anything more about accusing his friend of betrayal. Cutting her in her words, he grabbed her shoulders firmly and looked straight in her eyes. He wasn't planning on shaking her, but his yelling and his own trembles quavered her.

"Didn't you think that they could have compelled her to do that? Or used some sort of technique? Ino would never, repeat: _never_, assist one of _them_!" He paused breathing heavily, as if saying those words were arduous work.

Temari didn't even blink. Instead her eyes showed more fierceness. She grasped his wrist assertively, pushing it away from her and stepped back. She tried her best to keep herself calm. She knew what he felt; he couldn't be blamed. But standing all the way just arguing about it wouldn't change anything. So she had to choose her words carefully.

"Take hold of yourself. This isn't the same 'what-a-drag' Shikamaru I know. Listen, I told you what I have seen, but that doesn't mean you're not right. Everything's possible. I'm really sorry about that, I know how much it disturbs you especially for your sensei, but you have to get real and concentrate. We'll know everything when we find her!"

The man with the spiky ponytail nodded silently. He ran his hand through his hair and turned around mystified. He then stopped in his gesture and faced her quickly, somehow shocked.

"What do you mean, _we_? I'm going alone" He spoke, more of an affirmation than a question.

"As if I'd let you go by yourself! I'm a free woman! Don't worry, I'll make up something for my brothers, I'll just guide you to where I witnessed the whole thing, that's at least what I can do for you" She gave him a gentle punch on the shoulder, trying to lighten up the mood.

Shikamaru only eyed her with amazement. He didn't want her to be involved. Even if she would be of great help, he didn't want to put her at risk. But knowing the stubbornness of his friend, he didn't argue. Deep down, he was thankful and relieved that she was accompanying him. He was also grateful she got him back to his senses. He was being paranoid. Acting like a mad person. She gave him hope. Her brother was saved that time. Ino will be saved as well. His face softened a bit at her rebuke. It means she cared. The tips of his mouth curved up in a smile, even if it's a fade one.

"Thanks…Temari" He muttered, scratching the back of his head.

The blonde laughed and gave him a thumb up. He bent down catching what he had dropped and gestured for her to lead the way. He may have entered the house with desolation, but he surely left optimistic. Ino is a reliable person. He had absolute faith in her. She can take care of herself until he arrives.

'_Just wait for me, Ino. I'm coming to save you'_

* * *

x-x-x

Deidara was beyond pissed. He didn't understand at all why he had done such thing. He just panicked. He wasn't thinking straight and he needed silence. Normally he wouldn't care. Yeah, being a criminal who kills people just to 'test his art' does that to a person. Although he couldn't help feeling guilty. Even for a lame girl like her, she _did_ help him and take care of him. He was surprised himself. He didn't want to thank her; okay. But at _least_ he could've saved the slap on the face. She didn't deserve one at all. And now he had to apologize. Ha! Yeah right! As if he would. But for the sake of his plan, he had to.

Just the thought about that made him even angrier. How could he, one of the most dangerous and wanted criminals, be brought to such a state? How could he let himself be brought to such a state? Since when did he give up on his beliefs and followed other ones? That was exactly why he disliked planning. One little mistake, and all your hard work goes to waste. Not to mention, making things up on the spot, is way much more artistic.

He sighed and turned his gaze towards his bleeding hand.

It wasn't like it was the end of the world. He'll fix it, somehow. He'll get things back to normal, the way it used to be. Teasing each other. It was fun, and nice. He had missed living normally. Joking with the other Akatsuki members would be nothing but a joke itself. With the whole 'badass-serious' everyone was, it was killing tedious. Except for Tobi of course. He was so…no. if you had nothing good to say; don't say anything at all. And he was a complete idiot.

He heard the door swinging open. For an unknown reason, he felt his heart beating faster. Wasn't it too quick for girls to get over things like that? Usually they'd wait for the _men_ to ask for forgiveness and make the first move. He wasn't ready though. He never _apologized_. So he didn't dare looking at the person entering.

"Oh my god, what happened to you Dei-chan!"

_'No…it can't be…'_

Before he even knew it, a certain dark haired girl was by his right holding his hand between her own. He jerked his head back when he saw how close she was staring at the injury. In case he didn't say it before, that girl was really weird.

"Naww, what happened?" She asked, heading towards a desk and fumbling through the contents of a drawer. She found the bandages she was looking for and turned around, only to see him looking to the other way pouting. She walked back and sat on the bedside.

Taking off slowly the blood-stained cloth, she paused when she felt Deidara twitch at her actions. She twirled it off his hand and threw it in the trash can by the nightstand behind her.

"None of your business, un," He mumbled through his teeth. "Why do you have to be this noisy?"

He twitched some more after feeling the breeze coming from the window. It was such a burning sensation when the air met the scar carved in his palm.

"I don't know, why do you have mouths on your hands?" She half asked-half mocked. She _was_ curious about that. It was the first time she had ever seen such thing.

She kept gazing at it with amazement, turning it around as if it were a mini alien. She poked it with her index, almost falling off the bed when his palm's tongue licked her finger.

"Hey watch it, un! I need that!" he yelled, trying his best to hide the pain. "Damn this thing hurts now more than it did when I got stabbed! What kind of a doctor _are_ you?"

Meiko's eyes twitched. She hated when people questioned her abilities. She stared at him out of the corner of her eye, a scary sparkle shone after speaking the following.

"Are you doubting my competence?" She inquired, tightening her grip on his hand.

_'Wow, talking about a moody person,'_ He thought.

"No ma'am" He answered. Considering the girl had his hand's fate, he didn't want to push his luck.

The kid finished bandaging his hand and got up, placing the remaining cloth on the nightstand next to her. She then placed her hands on her waist and kept giving him the _look_ which he didn't seem to notice until she coughed.

"_What_?"

Meiko pouted.

"Aren't you gonna tell me what happened? Between you and…Ino?" She couldn't stop herself from smirking. "Now that I think about it, I _did_ see a red mark on her face…" She started, waiting for him to react. When he didn't answer, she kept going with her words to nowhere in particular until he interrupted.

"It's the first time I see a man hitting a girl, what a pity, instead of showing his power by fighting _real _men, he takes it out on helpless ladies, that's so sad—~"

"Okay okay just shut up, un!" He gave up. He didn't know what he should tell her. He didn't know it himself. "I didn't do it on purpose, but don't worry, I'll make it up for her" He whispered the last words hoping she wouldn't hear. Too bad she did.

"That's more like it!" She stood up pumping her fist in the air. Glancing at the watch she wore around her wrist, she jumped her way towards the door, after almost tripping with the pile of books Ino had collected earlier.

"Oh! My cooking is ready! You're gonna _love_ it!" She announced proudly, taking hold of the door handle. "Wait for me nii-san!" She exclaimed opening the door, then stopping after she noticed what she had just called the man who was supposed to be a complete stranger.

"I-I mean, Dei-chan, eheh…" She corrected scratching the back of her head sheepishly, then left the chamber leaving the door open.

Deidara only stared at the entry in surprise.

That girl was indeed a weird one.

**Fanfiction is still being mean to me. but neh.**


End file.
